Midget Christmas
by BleachLover2346
Summary: A Christmas Fic for the holiday's. With a boyfriend who does nothing but order her around and demand things, Rukia Kuchiki's Christmas spirit is down in the dumps. Will the oranged hair boy she met back when she was a child help her through her slump? Or take the sadness from her life with love he grew for his best friend that he met, at a line to take a picture with Santa? R
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**OOC MAY OCCURE WITH RENJI OR SEANNA, ALL DEPENDS! R&R**

* * *

The merry songs lingered in the air as the rush of shoppers swarmed round the mall. Women smiled down at the their children as they waited for a picture with Santa. One of them being Masaki Koursaki; at her side was her three children and her darling husband. The season was still young in the mall, with the several streamers, Christmas lights and the singing groups around the area. But the most breath taking and exciting decoration in the mall was the large pine tree, that was decorated with lights, streamer, ornaments and a bright gold star on the top.

" Mommy, can we ride the reindeer?" the auburn hair swayed as Masaki looked over at Yuzu. The bright brown eyes that shimmered in the lights, her chubby cheeks scrunched together as she smiled bright with joy and her shoulder long sandy hair that felt like silk. " O-Oh no-no, sweetie the reindeer are for Santa to get back to the north pole. We can't ride them" she smiled.

Ichigo blinked as he looked back the large ginger bread house, were the line continued to go. With his hand he ruffled his spiky locks as he searched the crowd with his amber orbs " Mommy, where's Santa's elf?" he asked, he couldn't see the small worker anywhere. Isshin chuckled as he bounced Karin in his arms " Ichigo the elves are still in the North pole, making toys" looking back at the ginger bread house " S-So, Santa doesn't make the toys?" Karin asked.

Isshin stuttered quickly as he looked around for an answer. " Of course, Santa makes the toys. The elves just make some of the toys... like the tiny ones but Santa makes the really big toys" a voice chirped happily.

Looking forward Ichigo blinked at the sighed of the raven locks, snow touch skin and violet eyes. Turning around her white jacket swirled with her Chappy ear muff's placed on her head " Hisannnnnnnna-neeeee! Look at his hair!" she sang tugging on the womens coat beside her. Looking over Hisana blinked at the color her little sister was so excited about. The little girl giggled while she ruffled Ichigo's hair " It's so pretty, nee-san!" she cheered at the hair.

Ichigo growled slightly at her hand and gripped her wrist in his " Can you stop it, please" he growled, her violet eyes watered slightly at his comment. With a pouted on her lips she stuck her nose into the air " Why are you so mean? All I was doing was admiring your pretty hair" she pouted deeper. Ichigo blinked at the mystery girl, she was the first person to actually like his hair. Most people laughed or joked at his hair color " Y-You like my hair?"

She smiled softly and ruffled his hair again " Yeah! I love it! My favorite color is orange, I'm going to asked Santa-kun to make me a puppy with orange fur so it can match my room" she dazed off into the image of her room and a puppy " A-And I-I want to name him Chappy or Sode o-or Strawberry" she squealed and leaped into her sisters arms " Hisana-nee, if I get a puppy can we name him Strawberry oow! No-no! We can all him Ichigo!" she cheered happily.

" Hey! That's my name!" Ichigo exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest. " Then it's perfect! You have orange hair and he will have orange fur! Perfect!" she cheered, Ichigo blinked at the cheerful girl and scowled " My name is Rukia, Ichigo"

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

Have you ever laid at the bottom of a bath tub and looked at the water above you? With all the waves of light and the peaceful feel of the sight, it was almost like a whole new world where there was no one to boss you around, yell or hit you. A bubble of air left my lips as I sighed, I knew this would end. Soon he would need me to do something or get him something.

Blinking my violet eyes I looked at the shimmering light. This was my world away from the lazy bum of a boyfriend I lived with. He was downstairs watching something with his feet on top of my coffee table. Why did I move out of Byakua's house? Nevermind, I remember why. It was all because of the constant memory of my sweet sister in the house; everywhere I went I saw her cooking or cleaning. It always broke my heart when I image her there considering how she passed away with breast cancer.

" RUKIA!" I choked slightly at the water I was under and sat up quickly, letting the water pour from my body. I coughed before rubbing my eyes with my palms " WHAT?!" I screamed back with anger, he just had to yell and break my peace. What did he want from me? I shouldn't have left Byakua's house because now I was stuck with a man who was lazy, messy and loud.

" GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! NOW!" He yelled, there it was my alarm and interruption of peace. Standing from the small bath tub I listened to the water clash together from my body. Both of my tiny feet touched the warm blue towel on the tile floor. I grabbed the white Chappy bath robe from the door hook, sliding on the soft robe the warmth covered my body.

I hated my life. And I wasn't joking or being over dramatic about it either. What was so great about being 18, living on your own with your 18 year old boyfriend who tought he ruled the world, didn't have to lift a finger and all his needs were at his finger tip with just a shout. My life was hell and I couldn't get out of it with out taking my life or being homeless. Going back to Byakua's wasn't a option since I still saw my sister in the house.

As I made it downstairs I looked over at the couch to see the red blazing hair, large tattooed arms that stretch over the couch backing " What is it Renji?" I asked with the annoyance in my voice. Of all boyfriends in the world I had Renji, what did I do wrong? I mean in the beginning of the relationship he was the sweetest guy around and then we bought the house the truth came out. He didn't love all he wanted was a servant, maid and a person to pay the bills.

" Make me a sandwich" he ordered, I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen that was literally six steps away from him. I wondered wither it was worth it or not to actually be in a relationship with him, he didn't do anything. The only thing that got me through the day was the fact I needed a house to leave in and his name was on the lease. " Hurry up, women" when the snap of his fingers were heard I had the urge to slit his throat the butter knife in my hand.

Grabbing a plate from the cubert and placed the sandwich on the plate " Grab me a beer too" he ordered. I sighed with frustration with a roll of my violet eyes and opened the fridge; looking around the other articles in the fridge to grab Renji's beer bottle. Where has my life gone?

A bark echoed through the house as I shut the door to see the large Shetland sheepdog. I smiled at the white long fur and the orange mask, his fluffy tail swayed in the air as he barked " Oh shut up!" Renji snapped scaring my dog. Renji hated my dog for some reason he always thought that I named him after an ex-boyfriend but I didn't. I named him after my best friend who I met in line to see Santa. " Renji can you please be nice to Ichigo for once, he didn't do anything to you" I slammed the plate down on the coffee table with his beer.

Renji glared at me with anger " I'll be nice when your pericous 'Ichigo' starts to pay the bills in this house" he argued. He really had to go there, huh.

With a swift hand I pushed his feet off the table and growled " Ichigo makes more money then you do! I work two jobs while you sit around and drink beer like a slug! I am tired of doing all the work around here, Renji! Your eight teen years old and unemployed! Go get a job!" I screamed and stormed off up the stairs, leaving a shocked and stunned Renji down stairs.

I flopped onto the bed and sighed " Why me?"

Ichigo stuck his head through the door with a whimper before entering "Come here, Ichigo" I patted the side of the bed quickly as he ran over. With a leap he was on the bed licking my cheek " Stop it" I giggled softly and pushed on his furry chest. If Renji found out he was on the bed, I and Ichigo's head would be hung on the wall. I stood from the bed and went to get dressed, it was nearly 12 and I had work at 12:30 at the mall.

I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a blue sweater with sparkles and pulled on my brown heeled boots. Looking over at Ichigo I smiled as he blinked his brown eyes with his paw over his head " What?" I playfully said causing him to pounce off the bed and to the floor. I quickly brushed my wet hair and dried it quickly with the blow dryer.

Looking at my reflection I sighed. The heart shaped face with the snow white skin, large violet eyes that captured eyes with a single glance and the short raven hair that shaped my face. Byakua said I was beautiful like my sister and that I could be a model just like my sister was for wedding dresses, but my heart wasn't in modeling but in music and art. I was called a jack-of-all-traits because there was nothing I was terrible at. Even math... well I was okay and getting straight A's in it thanks to Ichigo and his genius brain he had under all that orange hair.

I stood from the mirror and ruffled Ichigo's hair quickly before leaving the room. As I walked down the empty hallway I felt no happiness in the house. It was December 14th and there was no decorations anywhere. It didn't even look like Christmas in the living room which broke my heart. Christmas was my favorite time of the year with the decorations, the large tree, angels, stars, stories and singing it was beautiful. But because of Renji and his hate for Christmas I was not allowed to decorate the house for the holidays. I never understood why he hated Christmas so much, I think it was because he didn't have siblings or the fact his parents were alway busy during that time of the year. It was expected since they own a toy store and practical ran it from their hands but they never left the house empty.

As I and Ichigo got to the living room I saw Renji disappeared with the car keys too. His sandwich was gone along with the beer telling me he went out. I never knew where he went but I knew he came back every time, at first I thought he was cheating on me with someone else but then I thought about how he treated me everyday. What women wants that?

I grabbed my pink I-Phone and dialed Ichigo's number. I placed the phone to my ear as my eyes looked down at Ichi's he seemed worried for me.

Ring. Ring. Ring. R- " Hai" my sang in my ear causing me to smile at the voice. God, did I love the sound of Ichigo's voice.

" How's my favorite berry?"

"R-Rukia! Oh, hey I didn't know you were callin-"

" Clearly"

" Don't be like that. So, what's up?" he seemed rather happy to hear me at the time. He always was happy to hear my voice for some reason.

Looking at the mess Renji left I pouted with a deep breath " R-Renji, left and took the car keys so I have no way to get to work and you better not tell me to take the bus, because you know how much I hate public transportation Ichigo" I hated the bus ever since I rode it once with him and his girlfriend Seanna. I hated the fact Ichigo was dating her. Seanna was beautiful, wild, thrilling but mostly a true cheater. Their first week of dating she went out and slept with some guy, Ichigo found out and feared at her about it but Seanna had her gloves on to she could stick her hands in the cook jar. And that day was the day they got back together because she slithered around his innocent personality.

" What you two finally done for good?" I gawked at the question and nearly screamed.

" You have no room to judge me Ichigo, look who you're dating. I get the fact that Renji treats me like crap but you can't judge because Seanna does the same to you-"

" No she doesn't. I'm pretty sure that Renji is out there right now at a strip club, trying to put up some chick" he growled.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes " J-Just forget I ever called you" with that I hung up the phone and felt the tears run down my cheeks. He hit a nerve that sickened me and made me feel more un-wanted then I usually did. Ichigo was right, Renji was probably out some where with some other women while I went out and work my butt off to keep the house, pay the bills and afford food for all of us. I told my sister a long time ago that I would never do this. Ya' know, let people walk all over me and treat me like I was nothing but without her I felt like I was nothing. I thought my heart deversed to be walked on and beaten like it was nothing because without Hisana I knew nothing. I missed her so much that it hurt.

With a sniff of the nose I wiped my tears away and looked down at the phone. The image of I and Hisana on the screen burned into my eyes. The bright Christmas lights in the background, the large tree and the bright, shinning angel on the tree. Her bright smile covered her petal lips as she held me close to her, the long raven hair of ours bundled together as we smiled " Nee-san" I whispered as the screen went black, she was all I had besides her husband that treated like gold but she was the only family I truly had in my life. She was my angel.

Ichigo whimpered at my tears and nudge my leg slightly with his head " I-I'm okay, Ichi" I told him and went to the closet close to the door to get my white coat. Ichigo followed me as I slid the jacket on and grabbed a leash " C-Come on, boy" I told him as I clipped the orange leash onto his orange collar.

Opening the brown door I saw the snow and the falling snowflakes in my eyes. A smile touched my lips at the sight, it looked like Christmas. Walking out the door I locked it quickly and went down the front steps with Ichigo by my side " Good afternoon, Kuchiki-san!" a sweet voice sang in my ear. I turned to see the busty, tall, long red hair and baby face of Rangiku. " Hello, Rangiku-chan. What have I said about calling me Kuchiki-san; we are friends call me Rukia" I smiled at her brightly.

" Well I'll keep that in mind for next time. Are you off to work?" she looked down at Ichigo and ruffled his head softly before looking back at me.

I nodded as the sound of a car horn was in my ears " Yes, I and Ichigo are off to the mall for work" I told her with a shiver. Rangiku frowned at the statement " Where's your car?" I blinked at the question and the sad tone in her voice while she asked it to me.

" U-Uh... Renji took it, so we're stuck walking to work" I felt my nose turning red from the cold but shook it off " Well, I better get going. See you later, Rangiku" I called out as I began to walked down the street.

I smiled at all the lights on the tree's, the music, happy couples and children in the Christmas spirit. They all reminded me of my sister when she was around. I felt Ichigo beside me as we came to a cross walk. The mall was on the other side of town and it was freezing out here. Stuffing my hands into my jacket I shivered and metal cursed Renji. Nothing was working for me today, not even my own bestfriend.

As I came to another cross walk a vibration touched my thigh from my phone. I swiftly pulled out my phone to see _'Ichigo' _on the screen with a sigh I answered "Hello?"

" Heey, Ruki~a" was sang in my ear, I growled at the voice and glared at the snow bank on the sidewalk. " What do you want Seanna? And why do you have Ichigo's phone?" I asked looking at the passing car. Everyone looked so warm and toasted inside the vehical as they drove by listening to Christmas music.

" Well he left it on the counter, so when I got here I thought I would give you a little call" she squealed with mockery, my hatred only grew deeper and deeper for her by the second as she talked. " Why are you calling me?!" I shouted loudly causing people to look over at me with odd eyes. Great I look crazy.

" I wanted to tell you, that I'll see ya' at the mall my dear" she sang and hung up. I knew something was up her sleeve, something I wasn't going to like nor want part of. Knowing Seanna it was something that was going to tick me off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia's P.O.V.

I nearly fall over as I reached the mall with Ichigo by my side. It was so cold on the way here I thought my tiny fingers would freeze and fall off with no effort. Opening the employee's only door I shivered as the heat rushed through my body. " R-Rukia-chan?" I snapped my head to the right to see the white hair, tanned skin and aqua eyes or Toushiro. His eyes were filled with worry as he looked over me quickly " G-Good-d A-Aftern-noon, T-Toushiro-kun" I shivered with a smile.

His hand touched my freezing skin as I shivered and closed my eyes tightly " You can't keep living like this Ruk's" he told me, I knew exactly what he was talking about. It wasn't the first time Renji did this to me, actually it was more frequent lately. He would take the keys causing me to either call Ichigo or walk to work but there was nothing I could really do. I couldn't afford another car or another house or was I able to get out of the lease with Renji, so all in all I was stuck.

I took his hand off my cheek and let it go back to his side " So, how's Karin and your relationship?" I asked trying to change the subject. I started to walk away with Ichigo following me when Toushiro grabbed my hand and turned me around toward him. His eyes were so cold, worried and cruel they gave me shivers down my spine, it was either that or that I was still freezing from my long walk. I shook his hold slightly trying to get on my merry way " Toushiro, please. I need to get to work" I told him and continued my way towards the change room.

He grabbed my forearm and spun me around " No, I will not let this go on any longer! Don't you see what he is doing to you?!" he shouted, all I could do was bow my head in shame. Renji was turning me into a pack mule and I didn't do anything to stop it. " All you do it work, school, clean, cook and get him beer. You can't live like this anymore" he told me. I figured that I could handle this for as long as I could, until I could get out of the lease, get a new car and then quit two of my jobs but who knows how long that will take.

" I-I know but I can't get out of the lease, Renji just doesn't listen and I need to work to pay the bills for the house and food... I can't stop" I couldn't stop I had responsibilities to deal with.

Toushiro sighed as he released me from his hold " W-Why can't he get a job?" he asked me, I felt tears perk my eyes at the thought of why. It was easy to answer, it was because he was too lazy, because then he wouldn't be able to cheat on me, because he enjoyed watching me be stressed out and un-happy there were so many things and reasons why he didn't try to get a job.

" I don't know" I told him quietly " J-Just-... I need to get to work, alright" I walked away to the change room. Opening the door I saw the yellow painted walls, white tiled floors and the large red suit hanging from an open locker. Looking down at Ichigo as he barked I walked toward my locker quickly, I took a soft shaky breath as I opened the locker. Using my ruby red fingers to put in the combination I shivered.

When a large hand cover my freezing one I looked up to meet amber and orange locks " Please tell me you didn't walk here, Rukia" Ichigo spoke with serious tone, I looked down at Ichi's eyes and sighed deeply " What do you care?" I said and went back to the locker without a thought, I didn't need his crap. What was he going to say that I already know?

Ichigo leaned down quickly and took my hands in his, the touch sent deep shivers down my chilled spine as I looked into the wirls of amber that burned bright. The strong, handsome and crafted face of his lingering near his as he looked into my eyes. My eyes looked to his bright orange hair that made my knee's weak with the color and mostly started our friendship. " I care because you are my best friend and I can't have you doing this to your self any longer" he growled.

I narrowed my violet eyes and pulled out of his hold with anger " How can you say 'you care'? I called you for a ride and all you did was think I and Renji broke up. I called you to prevent walking and you brushed me off with you judgement, Ichigo. You know what?" I felt the tears coming but I choked them back before going to the locker " I-I can't just leave like you can" I opened the locker and took off my jacket as Ichigo was silent.

" Yes you can" he didn't understand what I was talking about. Snapping my view on him I shook my head " No I can't" I repeated quickly, I placed Ichi's leashed on the knob of an other locker " Yes you can" he was starting to get on my nerves. " No" I discarded my boots and grabbed the outfit in the locker.

" Yes" he was stern and getting on my last nerve at the time.

" NO! I CAN'T!" I snapped at him with vemon dripping from my voice, I sighed deeply and felt the stress lift off my shoulders " I don't live with Byakua anymore Ichigo, remember. I and Renji's names are on the lease for the house. If I leave they'll take all the money in both of our accounts, all my college and University savings will be gone. If I could leave I would, okay but I can't" I told him as I pulled on a pair of green tights.

Ichigo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me close to his bare, muscular chest. I felt so protected and safe in his arms, he always had that feeling on me ever since I was a child. I leaned into his strong chest as my stress melted away without a thought, my skin began to tingle as his fingers slid down my neck and under my sweater softly. " I hate seeing you like this" he whispered in my ear, I nearly gasped when he kissed my neck. I allowed him more skin to ravious with his spicy lips and before I knew it I wanted to moan.

The sensation frightened me quickly as I jumped away " Wait! Wait! W-We both are in relationships right now a-and it wouldn't b-be far to them, if we did anything like that" I stuttered with a blush on my cheeks, Ichigo sighed before running his hands through his orange locks as he began to pace back and forth. Ichi looked over at me and then to Ichigo as he whimpered " I don't want to change the situation but I-I can't have Ichigo live with me and Renji anymore" I told him, on the way to work I figured this out. With Renji's hatred for the dog and the way he talk to the animal I didn't know of what would happen if I left them home together, for all I know Renji could kill him and leave me to clean the blood of my pet that I loved dearly.

Ichigo sighed before bending down to the dog; with his hand he rubbed Ichigo's fur and smiled " Ya' know you were named after a really amazing person, Ichi" he chuckled as Ichi licked his cheek. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned from the sight, Ichi and Ichigo always liked each other it was almost like having the same name meant that they had a 'special' bond.

I chuckled and walked over to break up the love between the two " Okay. Okay break it up boy's" I smiled as the two separated, I giggled and grabbed the rest of my outfit quickly, I needed to get ready for the children " And you Santa need to get ready" I teased as I pulled off my sweater and went to put on the rest of my elf uniform.

Ichigo chuckled before pulled me into his chest " Can I ask you something?" he whispered in my ear. I looked up with soft eyes and placed a hand on his rock hard ab's before pushing away from him.

" I think you can ask me this question from a farther distance" I pulled on the long ever green dress with rigged ends covered in bells, the low neck line that was a little revealing but not to much since it was for children. That was what Christmas was all about for me. The happiness of the children.

Ichigo smiled as he slide on the ' fat ' suit. I couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Ichigo Koursaki the eigth pack king of school being fat, only if Seanna saw him now. "I-I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me, to pick up a Christmas tree on Friday" he offered, my heart fluttered at the offered as tears perked my eyes. I can actually be involved with some Christmas joy at least. I smiled brightly and nodded quickly " I-I'd love that" I exclaimed as I spun in a circle.

Ichigo chuckled at my glory before holding out a cane for me " Here, I got it" I smiled and scurried over to him quickly. I stepped on top of the wooden bench with the cane in hand as I shook it quickly " Hold your breath" I warned him as I began to spray his hair. I watched the wondrous orange disappear and become white with the spray. I hated seeing his orange hair disappear but this was a need for the job because Santa didn't have orange hair but white as snow. I found it hilarious that Toushiro didn't get the job of Santa since he had white hair but, I liked it this way at least I had Ichigo with me.

I stopped spraying as all the orange disappeared from his head, with a soft hand I turned him towards me and placed my hand under his eyebrows. I smiled as his amber eyes closed. Placing the spray tip as close to his eyebrows as possible I sprayed away the brown, then with a Q-tip brushed away the extra spray. Pulling away I blew lightly on the spray before placing my hands on his shoulders " There all done, Santa Claus " I smiled as he looked at me.

" Do I look like Toushiro now?" he teased, with a roll of my eyes I laughed slightly at the comment. " Yes, just a older and better looking one though" I felt the sparkle in my eyes awaken as he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. I squealed as he lifted me from the bench, the large stomach felt awkward but refreshing to me at the moment but I wasn't going to complain.

Ichi barked softly as Ichigo spun me in a circle " Alright put the elf down, Santa" I told him with a laugh, he had such an odd effect on me. As my feet touched the ground I smiled as he pulled on the jacket. I blushed softly as I pulled the white and green stripped long shoes, then the green heel shoes on my feet. I felt his eyes on me as I pinned the bells on the shoes " What are you staring at?" I asked without looking up at Ichigo.

He chuckled as he rubbed the back his neck slightly " N-Nothing " he told me, I shrugged off the nervous feeling he had in his voice. Pulling on the green hat with bells and the small belt that went around my waist a smile came to my lips, I loved Christmas. I looked over at Ichigo in the big red suit and the large stomach we did look like Santa but I knew he wasn't really Santa Claus, because he is my best friend some time I thought just a little more then one.

" Ho! Ho! Ho!" He practiced loudly, I smiled and looked down at Ichi on his leash. " My head elf aren't you going to get my reindeer dressed?" his voice was deeper then before as he spoke. He was lost in character like always because when ever Ichigo was in custom he acted like this.

I smiled as I walked over to Ichi, I crouched down and took his leash off before grabbing the reindeer costume in my locker for him. And Renji thought he didn't make money or pay the bills. This was only once in a blue moon when we actually brought Ichi out for the kids because he would try and cheer up crying children, across the mall when he was out.

Pulling on the hood with the large fake antlers that covered most of his face, I gripped the glowing nose in my hand "I'm surprised he likes this" I mumbled to myself, most dog would kick off the costume and then chew the nose to pieces " Did Karin bring Yoshi today?" putting the nose on was just the touch for Ichi, but if Yoshi was here then that meant two things. Firstly, there was going to be two places to work and Secondly, that kids were going to be lining up for hours.

Ichigo chuckled as he pulled on his black boots " Yea, she brought Yoshi with her to work. Apparently Toushiro got him dress" I blinked at the news, Toushiro and the giant dog didn't get along very well since they 'shared' Karin, if you want to say. Well most the time Toushiro hogged his girlfriend and Yoshi growled at the boy so he could have attention. Some would think that one of them would give up, but that was a lie neither of them gave up both went head-to-head for the attention of the girl which was rather amusing to many.

" Alright! We're all done, so let's get out there and see the kids!" I cheered brightly, this was my favorite part of my job. All the pictures with Santa and his head elf, it really made my heart soar when the kids cheered for Santa. I even had some fan's but not many which was perfectly fine with me. I stood with Ichi at my right and Ichigo to my left. This was the reason I actually kept living some times, the two made me happy.

" HO! HO! HO!" Ichigo teased as he walked into the hallway next to me, looking to the left I notice the large white snowman costume and then black head " Oi! Toushiro, where's my sister?" Ichigo called out as the snowman turned with a smile, down at his waist was the giant great Dane with all brown fur, warm grey eyes that shinned in the Christmas theme, Yoshi had the size and the strength to be a baby reindeer and with the costume on him he looked the part.

Toushiro rubbed Yoshi's head and looked over at the large man " Karin is already out there and ready to go" he sounded proud for the fact which was usual for the snowman considering the fact Karin, was the stable elf in the area. Then there was Orhime who played Mrs. Claus and Uryu who was surprisingly Rudolf the red nosed reindeer. I still remember the fight he put up with Orhime on when he was told he was a reindeer but in the end, he was out with the costume on and pouting at Orhime.

Ichigo nodded at the snowman and walked to the door with both I and Ichi by his side. Opening the door the large squeals, screams and cheers for Santa started as we walked to the large stage. I admired the fake snow hills, large fake tree's with light and ornaments, the large stable where Karin was in her uniform some-what like mine, the row of large candy canes, my eyes brightened at the sight of the large ginger bread house were Santa sat in front with the large red and gold chair. It all brought back wonderful memories of when I was a child even with the little changes it had here-and-there.

Ichi ran to the crowd of kids and allowed them to touch him as he walked to the ginger bread house where Ichigo was sitting. I rushed over to Karin at the stables when Toushiro and Yoshi walked out, the large dog galloped through the gates and right to Karin with Toushiro wobbling behind him in the large suit, it was a sight to see for the children.

In the entrance Orhime stood welcoming the kids and giving candy cane with Uryu by her side. This was what Christmas was about.

I took the red rope into my hand and smiled at the first little girl in line with her mother " Merry Christmas" I told her as I pulled the rope away from her " Santa will see you now" I chuckled as she ran up the steps to Ichigo and Ichi. I watched in joy at the three on the stage, it all looked to good to be true for me.

" Well, Merry Christmas. What is your name little one?" Ichigo's eyes shimmered as he talked to her, he always denied he liked his job but with the spark in his eyes I knew different. Ichigo loved to play Santa for the little kids, I think it was because they all looked up to him and were so happy to see him in the suit. " Well Holly, I and my head elf here have seen you have been a very, very good girl this year" he chuckled loudly as he looked over at me softly with a smile on his lips " What would you like me to bring you for Christmas?" that was the question that gave me the chills especially when Ichigo said because I remember when we ment and I wish for that Christmas, funniest thing was I was still waiting for my wish but I knew eventually it would come true.

" Would you like a picture with me?" he asked as Holly squealed and hugged him tightly, it was adorable to see. Ichigo smiled at me meaning the picture was a go and I walked over to the camera. Holding the device I looked at the three on the stage " Okay now! Say Reindeer" I smiled as the three looked over and I snapped the photo. Giving a thumbs up at the little girl I grabbed an angel from a tree beside me " Here you go, the picture to remember Santa and an angel to make your wish come true " I told her as she smiled.

At least this job was filled with Christmas spirit.

* * *

Looking around the mall at the large line of children I waved, then looked over at the stables to see Karin and Yoshi giving a little boy a 'reindeer' ride for fun. Toshiro was in the entrance giving people hugs since Orhime and Uryu went on break for a while. " Rukia!" was screamed in my ear, I growled at the voice as I looked over to see Renji. With one sniff I knew he had drunk and with women.

With the mixture of alcohol and the cheap perfume in my nose I glared at him for behind the gates, then I saw who he was with exactly. With a flip of her long purple hair, her skin shimmered white as her yellow eyes burned my Christmas spirit, of all people he was with Seanna. Why was he here in the first place? " I'm working Renji" I said coldly as I placed a tiny boy on the stage to get to Ichigo.

Renji smirked over at Seanna as she smiled " You're always working" his voice was slurred as he spoke, which meant he was drunk and with a drunk Renji there was a drunk Seanna. I rolled my eyes and sighed at the two " Give me the car keys" I ordered Renji as he swayed softly.

" Now you listen here women, I am the boss and I ain't giving you anything" he slurred with a glare, I hated it when Renji did this crap. When he gets drunk he thinks he is in control of people, sometimes he would get violent and hit me but he didn't hit hard enough to bruise me since Ichigo would snap at him, then he would want sexual intercourse from me and I would run off in protest, besides that he would just become more and more demanding with me.

"Whatever, Renji. I don't want you driving while you're drunk as hell. Now give me the keys" I hissed and went to grab the keys from his pocket when he smiled and slapped my hand away, I retreated as my flesh began to turn red from his touch. I was silenced by the hit when a hand touched my shoulder, I looked over to see Toushiro and Karin along with Yoshi. " Renji, I suggest you leave before I send Yoshi on you" Karin threatened as Yoshi growled loudly. I was surprised Ichigo didn't see what was going on when, it gave me a little happiness he didn't know what was happening. If he did he would have started a fight with Renji and then got himself, me, Ichi, Karin, Toushiro and Karin fired since we were around to see the fight.

Renji chuckled as he took Seanna's hand and looked over at me " Let's go babe" he told her thinking I would get jealous but I could careless of it, especially if it was Seanna. I know it would hurt Ichigo but then again I warned him about this. Shaking off the event that just played out I smile over at the two and tried to get back to the children, when Karin stopped me in action. Taking my hand she sighed at the red " I-It's nothing" I told her and tried to pull away.

Karin glared at me and then looked at Toushiro " If he or Seanna ever come back here again, you better beat'em with your cane frosty" she told him, I caught the joke and the seriousness in her tone as Toushiro smiled with a nod.

Looking back at the chair I noticed Ichigo was looking over at me with strong eyes meaning he did see what just happen, but knew that he and I could lose our jobs if he did anything about it. I shook my head and sighed again as Ichi looked over at me too, why did they have to see that?

" I will be right back my good boys and girls! Santa just needs some cookies and milk!" he cheered to the kids as they cheered happily, he walked right to me with Ichi by his side and guided me to the change room. Here we go.

When we made it to the change room I sat down and looked up at a furious Ichigo as he looked at my hand " Rukia, why didn't you do anything to him?!" he yelled at me, I flinched at his tone and looked over at the floor " You don't deverse this!" he yelled as he examined my hand. I know all this, I know what he was going to rant on and on about and then he would give me a hug, insist I stay at his place with his family then I would reject the offer completely " Rukia, look at me" he said softly as held my face.

I felt the warm wave of feeling wash over my body as looked into my eyes " You don't deverse that guy" he told be as he brushed my hair behind my ear, I closed my eyes and tried to avoid eye contact with him but failed " Then who do I deverse?" I whispered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG this fic already has three reviews! Thank you guys! **

**warning: fluff and talk about rape**

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V

As the large arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my body closer to his, I felt the shame, sadness and tears leave my eyes. Most women my age would be great that the man who ' loves ' them was holding you in bed, but not me. I didn't want any part of Renji nor that kind of action especially when it was influenced by alcohol and Seanna. He didn't even treat me like I was precious but like I was nothing but a useless piece of crap, he could get at a strip club.

When I did try to fight back he hit me as hard as possible and then Seanna would help him. I fought until he punched me to the ground and everything went black in my eyes, then Seanna helped him carry me to the bedroom where he had his way. It wasn't my first time but intercourse was definitely something I wanted to do with the one that I loved with my heart, and that wasn't Renji.

The tears rounded down my cheeks as Renji started to kiss my neck, I had a feeling on what he was trying to do with me. He wanted to rape me again but this time he wanted foreplay, the fire in my heart burned bright as he kissed my lips but I never responded. He did it again trying to get me to kiss him back but I didn't " Kiss me, women" he ordered but I shook my head in protest. I yelped when he grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips to his, squeezing my eyes tightly I imagined it wasn't Renji but the one who held my heart truly. When my lips started to respond to Renji he began to be rough with my lips causing me to remember this wasn't the man I loved, but was stuck with because of a damn lease on a house.

Forcefully I pulled away from him and rolled off the bed to the floor. I scurried back to a wall as tears flooded from my eyes " GET BACK HERE!" he ordered but I didn't listen to his words, I hated him and what he forced me to do. I need the one I loved in my arms and telling me that everything was going to be okay, that Renji would never lay another finger on my flesh again. I needed Ichigo. I needed him more then ever now.

Renji stood from the bed and walked over to be in his naked form, just the sight made me sick and to think he forced me to have sex with him. He leaned down and grabbed my cheeks tightly causing bruising " You listen here. I am the man of the house and that means you do what I want. If I want to sleep with you then you better make me happy, if I want a sandwich you make it the best damn sandwich I'll ever eat. Understood" I shivered at his tone, this wasn't Renji or the man I agreed to sign the lease with. This was the true monster he was underneath all that make-up.

" You tell her, baby" I heard from the bed, looked over I saw a tired and wicked Seanna in her nude form. After Renji was done with me the two that inflicted the pain on me had their fun. Renji chuckled and kissed me roughly.

This wasn't me, this wasn't the sister of Hisana or Byakua Kuchiki. The words of Ichigo filled my mind repeatedly _' You derverse better then that guy!' _with that in mind I used all my force and pushed Renji off of me. He cursed as he fell to the floor, taking the chance I stood and bolted out of the room to the living room. But Renji was faster than me.

When I reached the counter I gripped my phone when Renji grabbed me and slapped my cheek with all his strength. I gasped at the power of the hit as the red mark formed on my cheek, my tears made the mark sting in pain of the hit. I need to think fast.

With the show of Renji getting closer to me I gripped the phone tightly in my hands until he was right in front of me, looking down with a glare of disappointment and vile energy in his eyes. This was my only chance for me to get away and call for Ichigo or help. With a swift foot I kicked him in the forbidden area, I watched him scream in pain for his ' treasure ' and the tear roll down his cheeks as he fell to the floor. I stood quickly and ran up the stairs to the washroom where I would be safe from Renji.

Slamming the door shut I fumbled with the lock and listened to Renji curse in pain. My back slid down the door as the reality sunk in for the first time really. I was raped in my house by the same person that I hated, and my best friends girlfriend helped him before doing the same with Renji. I wanted to scream so loud the world would hear me, I wanted to burn my dirty body that Renji touched, I wanted to be in Ichigo's arms never to be let go. I wanted my Santa, my best friend, my Strawberry, my world and my love here to save me.

Looking down at the I-Pod I noticed the time 6:02 AM, thank god it was a Saturday and not a Monday. Swipping the screen I immediately called Ichigo's cell phone, I knew he was asleep still but I needed him, now. I listened to he ringing of the phone when Renji started to bang the bathroom door, it was like thunder in my ears " RUKIA OPEN THIS DOOR!" he roared.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin- " Ohayo" was yawned into the phone from Ichigo, I felt my heart brighten at the moment as my crying became louder and louder for him to hear. I was never one to cry to someone about my life and feelings but I couldn't hold back my tears or cries " I-I-Ichigo" I cried loudly as Renji continued to bang on the door. I heard stumbling on the phone as Ichigo listened.

" Rukia, what's wrong?" his voice dripped with worry and fright in my ears, I flinched when Renji screamed at me through the door " RUKIA!" he said as the tears poured from my eyelids " What did he do to you?!" Ichigo shouted. I hiccupped slightly as I listened to him dress.

" I-Ichigo, I n-need y-you" I gasped for air between my crying and talking, I need my orange haired friend. I didn't hear anything for a second from Renji and blinked at the realization of the fact. All was silent in the house a little too quiet for my liking. I knew he wasn't gone or went back to bed, it was common sense. I flinched when I heard glass shattered on the ground " Oh god! Ichigo please!" I pleaded on the phone, for all I know Renji could be armed and coming after me in the bathroom.

" Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you"

" Ichigo... hurry, h-he's so angry"

" I won't let him hurt you any further" with that he hung up leaving me alone with Renji's threats.

" RUKIA, IF YOU DON'T DOWN HERE NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, I froze at his words and stood from the door. Backing away from the door I kept my eyes on the knob hoping it wouldn't open, I passed the mirror to see the damage. I looked at myself and what I allowed him to do to me. My fingers touched my bloody lip as it bleed, to my swollen cheek, then to my black eye. My beauty was taken by that monster downstairs just with his fists and hits.

As my finger traveled down my blood marked neck, to my bruising arms, then my bruised hips and thighs. I looked like a punching bag for men, beaten and bruised like I was nothing. What was I doing? I was smarter than this but yet I stayed here with Renji because of the lease. Looking on the bright side at least Ichi wasn't here to see or hear any of this, I was positive Renji would have kilt him by now with his rage.

I sniffed at my nude reflection and knew that Ichigo was going to be here anytime now. I didn't want him to see me naked. My violet orbs scanned the bathroom for something to wear, when I saw the dirty clothing basket I walked over. It was better dirty clothing then none. Looking through the basket I grabbed my used undergarments, skinny jeans and one of Ichigo's shirts that I stole a long time ago. I was just grateful that none of the clothing was damp or wet from towels. I pulled down the large 89 black and red foot ball jersey that was Ichigo, and wrapped my arms around myself trying to comfort myself but it wasn't working.

Doubling over I fell to my knee's as I cried. A loud bang echoed through the house from the front door opening " RUKIA!" was yelled by Ichigo and my heart lightened at the sound of his voice. I rushed to the door when I heard his footsteps running up the stairs, with my shaky hands I unlocked the door and leaped into Ichigo's strong arms. Holding on to him for dear life I buried my face into his shoulder and cried loudly as he held me tighter. " I'm so sorry, Rukia" he whispered as he held me tighter, I gasped for air through my tears as he inhaled my scent " T-Take me home" I cried into his shoulder.

Ichigo nodded and turned to go down the stairs when the bedroom door opened to show Seanna, he looked at her naked body and tightened his grip on me " You're sick" his voice was so cold towards her, he turned back to the stairs and walked down them quickly. I never looked at the area all I did was held on to Ichigo as he exited the house with me in his arms.

I heard him open his truck door, I un-wrapped from his hold and slid into the passenger seat. Ichigo looked over me quickly, I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but anger, sorrow and pain " I'm sorry" he whispered to me as he gripped my hands. My red puffy eyes filled with tears as he hugged me again " I'm sorry" he repeated over and over. Why was he saying that? I would be the one saying ' sorry ' since I didn't listen to him at all, when I should-be.

I watched as Ichigo climbed into the driver's seat and sped down the road to his house. Pulling my knee's to my chest I sobbed quiet, his large hand wrapped around me and pulled me to his side as he rubbed circles on my back " He won't hurt you again" he told me with a soft voice, I looked up at him as the tears left me eyes and admired his face. The strong jaw I wanted to kiss, his rough but soft lips I wanted to kiss, his amber eyes that showed so much emotion and his orange locks that made me happy with a single glance.

When the car came to a stop Ichigo rushed over to my side and grabbed me into his arms. I felt safe as he walked down the walkway to his home, I noticed the Christmas light weren't up yet " Where are your Christmas lights?" I asked as he opened the door. Ichigo kissed my forehead and sighed " I and my father are supposed to put them up today" he told me.

As we entered the house I heard talking in the living room, the voice was sweet and sleepy. Ichigo guided me to the living room where I saw Masaki and Isshin slaving over coffee " RUKIA-CHAN!" Isshin yelled as he ran over to me. I choked when he gripped me into a hug that was for sure going to break some bones, when I heard a snap from my hip I screamed in pain causing him to drop me.

I hit the floor with a thud as I gripped my side, tears swirled onto the floor for the pain I had " R-Rukia-chan, who did this to you?" Masaki asked as she ran over to me, I heard her knee's hit the floor as she looked down at me. I heaved in air as Ichigo rubbed my back and trying to stop my tears. Masaki used one of her beautiful fingers and lifted my face to her eyes. She gasped at the damage I had and looked over at Isshin " G-Get her into the clinic" she ordered Ichigo who lifted me into his arms.

I felt like sleeping at the time since I didn't sleep all night because of Renji. I started to close my eyes when a large head laid on my stomach, opening an eye I looked down to see Yoshi and down on the ground was Ichi who gave me sad eyes. He knew something was wrong with me. " Yoshi, down boy" Isshin told the dog causing him to slid down. Ichigo held me tighter as he walked to the clinic with me in his arms, the waves of protection covered me as he held me.

laying me down on the bed in the clinic Ichigo looked over my wounds, I noticed the bright fire lite in his amber eyes as he looked at all the bruises and cuts Renji cause upon my body. His large hand graced my cheek as he touched the bruises softly when his hand went to my bloody lip he laid his head on my head, closed his amber eyes and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. The touch gave me comforting shivers as he kissed my hair and rubbed my arm softly, he was sharing my pain and trying to take it all away from me.

Isshin walked over with bandages, creams, Q-tips and salt. He looked at Ichigo then to me " Where are all your injuries?" he asked, I gripped the hem of the shirt and closed my eyes to see the flashes of Renji's fists. " Rukia-chan you have to show me" Isshin told me, he needed to see the torture I went through in a matter of six hours. I nodded and pulled the shirt off my body to show the bruises along with my bra, his eyes filled with sadness at the sight of my body. Snapping my eyes over at Ichigo I noticed he was clinching his hands into fist but I wasn't done yet. Masaki looked over my bruises with her hand over her mouth, when I slid off my jeans Ichigo snapped " That bastard" he growled.

Isshin touched my thighs with the hand printed bruises and I hissed at the touch, from there he went to my hip " Your hips are bruised completely" he told me, I figured that since his hug brought me to tears. When his Q-tip dipped in salt touched the wounds on my neck, I held my breath from the pain. Then he went to my lip were he cleaned, then my bruised eye he couldn't fix. The rest of my cuts were cleaned, bandaged. " I want to know what happened. And I want the truth" Isshin ordered, what was I going to say ' my boyfriend raped me with the help of Ichigo's girlfriend'? I had no choice but to tell the truth.

" After Ichigo dropped me home from work, I was in the kitchen getting something to eat when Renji walked down. He had an evil look in his eye as he wrapped his arms around my waist, then out of no where Seanna appeared behind him and I put the pieces together. Before I knew it Renji was kissing my neck and everywhere so I started to fight back. He didn't like the fact I wasn't doing as he wanted and hit me but the hit wasn't hard enough to knock me out, so when he came at me again I kept up a fight until he full on punched me and knocked me out. From there Seanna helped him get me upstairs to the bedroom where he raped me with the help of Seanna. Once he was done with me they went at it. Finally when I came to I was in Renji's arms and he wanted more but I didn't so I fought, he told me ' I am the man of the house and what I say you do' but I wasn't going to let him have his way again. He went to kiss me but I pushed him away and ran downstairs to the kitchen to get my phone. He was fast and caught me then slapped me, he tried to kiss me again but I fought that's when he punched me again. I laid on the floor as he came over to me, I knew that was my only chance and I kicked him in his ' private square' then dashed to the washroom where I called Ichigo" I explained, all I saw was the event playing in front of me. Every hit and scream to the horror in the bedroom.

" It's final! You are not going back there!" Ichigo exclaimed in anger, I took his hand in mine and sighed " But I have a lease" I told him, I couldn't leave the house because of the stupid lease and the bills. Ichigo gripped my hand tightly and glared down at me " Are you crazy-"

" No! I just want to keep my College and University savings" I snapped.

" I won't let you go back there and be raped again by that sicko!"

" Your girlfriend helped him! What about that Ichigo? Your precious Seanna, helped him do it"

Ichigo's eyes burned with fire as he took deep breaths " Don't you ever call her 'my precious' shes nothing to me, you understand" he growled, I ran my fingers through my raven locks and closed my eyes. This was pointless, we were arguing about nothing. Why?

" If you don't care about her then, why are you dating her?"

"B-Because I don't want to be alone"

" That's a lie, Ichigo!"

" No"

" Yes it is! I know you and you're not one of those guys to go and date a girl she you can hold hands, say you have a girlfriend and kiss in public! So, don't lie to me!"

" Fine! You want to know why?!"

" Yes I do! I want to know why you're dating such a whore!"

" Because I can't have you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM ALL! **

**Momo (Guest): I choose Seanna because I have read so many fics with her and Ichigo, also when I watched the movie with her they seemed pretty friendly with each other. I also got a little crazy vibe off her and I did say there is OOC with Renji and Seanna. **

**to the chapter...**

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

I was shocked, happy and frightened when the echoing of Ichigo's bedroom door slamming shut was heard. I didn't know what to tell him after he practically told me he had feelings for me. I wanted to kiss him silly and scream in happiness but I didn't for some reason. " That took him long enough" Isshin muttered from beside me, looking over I noticed the sly smile on his lips. They knew and I didn't, why didn't I see this before? Ichigo was always there when I needed him, he hugged me. kissed me besides the lips, whispered in my ear and flattered me. It was clear as day.

I needed to talk to him about this and I needed to do it now.

I slid off the bed and walked towards the house quickly without a thought lingering in my head, the only thing on my mind was Ichigo and what I needed to say to him. Looking up the staircase I felt my heart quicken, this was going to be the only time I can change the status of I and Ichigo. Wait- Would he want that? What about Renj- screw him he his an asshole and a rapist. What about Se- nevermind she's a cheater and a low life to me. What about our friend ship? Where would it go? Would it disappear? What if we broke up? Would we still be the same? Some many questions were in my mind as I moved up the stairs, as I passed Karin and Yuzu's room I heard soft chatting, the two were probably awake and listening to what may happen upstairs in Ichigo's room.

I honestly didn't care if they heard because they were like family to me and I knew they were always going to be there for me. My body stopped as I reached the closed door with the number 15 on it, this was it. Everything changes after this. Fear began to creep up on me as my hand touched the brass knob of the door and turned it slowly. I needed to be brave and talk to him.

" Go away, Dad" I heard him groan from the other side of the door, I shook my head and opened the door to see Ichigo's room. The simple desk where he did homework, the guitar in the corner that he got for his 12th birthday from Masaki then my eyes wondered to the single bed. Upon the resting area was Ichigo with his arm over his eyes as he laid there, he looked so fustarted and scared now. I never saw him like this, I always saw him smiling, laughing or scowling but not fustrated about things.

I walked to the bed and let the door close behind me, the springs squeaked softly as I sat down on the mattress. He didn't move or make a sound all he did was lay there silently. I didn't know what to say to him or what to do but I figured I should get his attention first if anything. " So, you like me" I said with a blush on my cheeks, I noticed he tensed up at the sound of my voice but didn't respond " Ichigo... please talk to me" I told him as I looked at his arm that block my view of his amber eyes.

Ichigo being the stubborn ass he is, flipped over trying to avoid me completely. I sighed deeply and looked around his room for something to throw on over my undergarments, I completely forgot I didn't have my clothing on anymore. " You don't have to be here" I flinched at his voice as I looked over I noticed he was looking over at me, looking down at the bed sheets I closed my eyes " I told you to bring me home" this was my home in my eyes, everyone here was like my family.

" But I didn't. I brought you to my hom-"

" Don't you get it, Baka. This is my home. I feel like family here and I feel welcomed, do you think I wanted you to drive all the way to Byakua's at six in the morning. Besides I don't feel welcomed there anymore since Hisana passed away. This is my home and you better not take me away from it" I glared at him slightly as I stood from the bed, his eyes never left my body as I went through his shirts. I grabbed his ' Nice Vibe' t-shirt and throw it on my body, it came down to my mid-thigh and fit perfectly for me. " How long have you been feeling this for me, Ichigo?"

Looking down at him I sat next to him softly " Since-... forget it" he was trying to avoid talking about his feelings but I wanted to hear it all. I leaned over onto his back and hummed softly as the sound of his strong heart filled my ears " I understand if you're going to stop being my f-" I hummed louder at the end and started to run my fingers through his orange hair. There was no reason for me to stop being his friend because I had the same feelings towards him, so we were both guilty of love for one another.

" I would never stop being your friend, Baka. You do so much for me that I would die without you, I mean look at what you did for me today. You saved me from two crazy people and then brought me home, if anything I should be rewarding you" I looked up to meet his amber eyes as he flipped back around, I sat up and took one of his hands in mine gently. " I never really saw your action as a crush-"

With a hand he covered my hand and played with my fingers softly, he sat up to look at me better " It's more than a crush, Rukia" I looked up quickly at him surprised, our eyes contacted quickly. What was he saying? A blush covered my bruised cheeks as I looked into his eyes all the vibrating emotions lingered deep in the whirls of amber but I mostly saw the love, desire and care in them. " I don't like you, Rukia. I fell in love with you" everything was silent in the room, the only thing we did was look into each others eyes and squeeze each others hands. I was happy and surprised at the news, he loves me. The one I love, loves me back I was officially on cloud nine and higher " I started to feel this for you when we began High School. I fought the feeling until you and Renji started dating, and I became jealous, angry and frightened at the truth. So I finally accepted the fact I fell in love with you-"

Crushing my lips onto his I smiled softly, I didn't care how long he felt like this. All I cared about was that he loved me now.

His arms snaked around my tiny waist and pulled me closer to his chest as our lips mingled. His touch felt right to me and his kiss was like my heaven, I never wanted it to stop. My arms wrapped around his strong neck pulling me deeper into the kiss, my hands gripped the meadows of his orange locks softly as I kissed him. When I felt his tongue touch my lip I smiled and allowed him to enter, he tasted like honey, cinnamon, the sun, sugar and spice, the taste was driving me wild as I stood on my knee's to cover the height skin tingled as his hands and arms slid up the t-shirt and wrapped around my waist, I didn't mind the pain in my hips as he held me close. The touch and sensation covered me as I moaned softly into the kiss, we pulled away slowly as our eyes stayed on each other. " I love you" my red luscious lips whispered to him as I softly caught my breath.

I searched his amber eyes as the smile covered his lips " Now, how long have-" I placed a finger on his lips and leaned into him. He was trying to be cocky about my confession but I didn't want to ruin the moment, letting my hand drop I kissed him again but lighter.

Leaning away from his lips my arms kept to his neck " Don't ruin the moment" I whispered, Ichigo chuckled and leaned forward to my lips. Brushing my lips with his he caught them and captured them for the passionate that burned inside our hearts, my mind went blank as he kissed me like it was the last time he would see me on the planet. His hands mangled my hair as he bit my bottom lip softly, he was nothing like Renji he was softer and made me feel like I was the only one for him in the world. His kiss made me feel special.

We started to get lost in the passion and pulled apart " What are we going to do?" I whispered softly, we both were in relationships at the time and this was considered cheating. But at the same time they were cheating on us but it still wasn't the right thing to do.

Ichigo ran his fingers through my hair as he thought of something, I closed my eyes trying to save this time forever. I softly sat in his lap and leaned into his chest as we both thought of what to do. Honestly, I was willing to leave Renji for Ichigo in a heart beat but was he willing to leave Seanna? " I-I have a cousin down in Tokyo who is a lawyer, we can send him the lease papers and see if he can get you out of it" I looked up with a sparkle in my eyes, that was the second best thing I hear all morning. If there was no lease then I would be free of Renji and then I could be with him all I wish.

" I-I'm going to break up with Renji" I blurred out of no where, Ichigo looked down at me slightly with a smile on his lips " I don't even think of him as a friend anymore a-and I'm tired of the way he treats me. I-I don't even love him anymore" I felt like crying but kept calm about the subject " And I don't think it's fair if I stay with him and be in love with you" Renji may cause me pain and sorrow but he still was a person with feelings and a heart, I had to at least set him and myself free of this- well whatever it is we have or better had. Ichigo tightened his hold on me and kissed my cheek softly " A-And I'll leave when he isn't there so he won't hit me, then I- where will I leave?" reality again was at my front door knocking as loud as possible.

" You'll move in here with me and my family... I won't let you go back there"

" You would do that?"

" Of course, as long as it means I have you save from him and with me then I'm happy" a blush lite my cheeks at his words. He wanted me to live with him so I was safe from harms way, that was sweet and romantic to me. " And when I see Seanna, I'll break up with her so we can be together" wrapping my arms around him I yawned and closed my eyes, I was exhausted. The news of Ichigo breaking up with Seanna was reassuring the everything was going to be okay and we could be happy. Ichigo laid down on the bed as I held onto him and brushed his fingers through my hair " Get some sleep, Rukia you had a long night" he whispered as I nodded. " I love you" he told me as the sleep took over my mind and everything went to black.

* * *

I shifted in my sleep causing the blankets to ruffle, my arms wrapped around a body beside me and I smiled thinking it was Ichigo. I snuggled into the neck of the presence and smiled at the warm, the soft hair touched my skin as I opened my eyes " Well look who's up" was whispered in my ear, that wasn't Ichigo's voice in my ear. Looking down I saw blood dripping from the orange haired boy I was holding and looking back my eyes widened at the sight of Renji with a bat in his hand.

A scream left my mouth as he smiled down and raised the bat in the air. I watched as the bloody bat came closer and closer to me-

" RUKIA-CHAN! WAKE UP!" was screamed in my ears, my eyes snapped open and I gasped for air. Looking to right I saw Yuzu wth her bright brown eyes, long sandy hair that went down her back and the straight bangs that covered some of her eyes, she shook me softly as I stopped screaming. " ARE YOU OKAY?!" she exclaimed, I nodded quickly and wrapped my arms around myself.

Yuzu huffed slightly as she sat down on Ichigo's bed with her pink sweater and jeans on her body " W-Where's Ichigo?" I asked looking over at her quickly. Yuzu placed her hand on her chest and smiled softly " He's on the roof with dad and Toushiro putting up the Christmas lights" her voice was so soft that it comforted my heart and erased the feeling of my dream.

I nodded and looked out the window to see the snow on the roof, when a wire of lights appeared I smiled softly " If you want Rukia-chan, I can give you some of my clothing and you can go outside to help Karin with the lane" Yuzu suggested, I smiled brightly at her and pulled her into a hug. " That would be lovely, Yuzu-nee" she blushed at the name and chuckled.

" I-I go get you some clothing" she stuttered as she got up from the bed and headed out of the room. I waited for the door to close to stop smiling, the dream crept back into my mind and of what Renji did to Ichigo then was about to do to me. Could he really do that to people? Would he do that? I shook it off quickly and thought it was just my nerves from earlier, affecting my brain for some reason or maybe it was the stress my mind had. Either way it was nothing to worry about.

Yuzu entered with the clothing in her arms and walked over " The jeans maybe a little big but there's a belt for you. Rukia-nee, can I ask you something?" she bit her bottom lip softly, I nodded and stood from the bed. " What happened to you?" she asked, I pulled on the jeans and wrapped the brown belt around my waist as I looked over at her. " Who did this to you?" she asked, she was starting to sound like Isshin and Masaki earlier this morning when I first arrived with the bruises and cuts.

" Renji did... but let not talk about it" I smiled and pulled on the mint green hoody, I turned and took her hand in mine with a smile " Besides, it's in the past and now I can only move forward" I told but Yuzu didn't seem to like the concept, her arms wrapped around me and pulled me into an embrace " He still shouldn't have hit you" she whispered in my ear, breaking the embrace I sighed " I know, Yuzu-nee"

I walked to the door with Yuzu behind me and headed to the washroom to do my hair. Closing the door behind me and looked at the mirror to see the bruises on my cheek weren't swollen any longer and my black eye wasn't so bad, at least I was healing quickly. Turning on the water I splashed myself with water and dried my face with a hand towel on the side. With the towel I drapped my neck and sighed as the stress washed away, looking into the mirror I saw my sister in my eyes and then she disappeared. Placing the towel to the side I started to brush my raven hair slowly as I hummed a Christmas melody.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail I walked downstairs to see Masaki was outside also helping Karin. Walking to the door I grabbed a jacket Yuzu set out for me and pulled on some brown boots I left here a while back. Pulling on the pink mitten on my hands I opened the door and walked out to see Masaki frustrated with lights and Karin cursing at a light up reindeer. " O-Oh Rukia-chan!" I jumped at the sweet voice and tumbled into the snow, looking up I saw Masaki with a smile on her lips "Your healing quickly" she squealed brightly, I smiled at her excitement as I stood.

" Thank you Masaki-chan. I came out to help" I told her, Masaki smiled and handed me a ball of lights to untangle. I walked over to the bushes and began to work on the wires " Stupid reindeer!" Karin yelled at the lights, a laughter was heard from the roof causing I and Masaki to look over at Toushiro. " Shut up, frosty!" Karin exclaimed at the boy, Toushiro shook his head at her temper as he laughed at the lights.

I chuckled myself and went to the lights, it was frustrating but relaxing too. When I heard crunching above me I looked up to meet, the falling snow from the roof coming down on me. I screamed as the snow covered me in seconds, through the snow I heard laughter from the roof and figured who it was laughing at me. I glared at the snow and grew angry at the joke " OI! RUKIA! YOU OKAY?!" I heard throught the snow, the two women on the other side were still digging me out as quickly as possible. When I was free I growled in anger and stomped out of the snow " Uh oh" Karin smiled.

" ICHIGO!" I screamed at the laughter, he looked over with tears falling from his eyes " YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed and ran to the door quickly, I knew it was him who bumped that snow on me. He always loved to tick me off when I didn't except it. As I reached the window of Ichigo's room I climbed out the window to hear him talking " She can't get up here, right Dad?"

Isshin chuckled at the wire of lights as he looked over the edge " Rukia-chan has her mysterious ways, my boy" at least Isshin knew me well enough.

Ichigo chuckled to himself " No she can't, she's to short-" that was the bomb shell of my anger being called short when I was just petite " I'M NOT SHORT, Y-YOU STRAWBERRY!" I shouted as I climbed, as I pulled myself up onto the roof I smiled evilly at Ichigo " And I can get up here" I snickered, Ichigo blinked and looked down at the ground then back at me.

" Rukia, come on it was a joke. I mean look your not hurt" I raised a brow at him and smirked, he was trying to get out of trouble well he was to late for that. " Let's be reasonable about this. Besides you don't want to get even more injured then you are now" he was right I didn't want to get even more bruises and cut but I needed my revenge that was my main goal now. " You're right" I sighed and walked over to him, sitting down I looked into his eyes and hugged him " But you should know me better, sweetie" I whispered, with a quick movement we were rolling down the roof and into the snow.

Ichigo groaned as he hit the snow " Hey! That wasn't so bad!" I chuckled and looked up to meet the evil look in his eyes, of course it wasn't so bad for me. I had a nice landing but Ichigo got the cold snow " No really?" I chuckled at the sarcasm in his tone, I stood and looked at the two women who wore wicked smiles on their faces. I think I just started something. Ichigo stood quickly and brushed off the snow on his body, I winked and went to go back to the lights but he tossed me over his shoulder "ICHIGO! Put me down! Baka" I yelled at him, I punched and kicked wanting to be released but he didn't do what I wanted.

" Midget, stop!" he shouted, my temper began to boil at the name ' Midget'.

" What did you call me?" I growled.

" I was stating a fact, Midget"

" You just dug your own death-bed, Ichigo" I then noticed he was carrying me to the house and started to get curious on why. What was he planning to do? " What are you thinking?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him he smirked. " You'll see" that wasn't good, now I knew what he was planning. He was planning revenge and the worse part is it was most likely going to be the same as mine. " Karin-chan! Help me!" I pleaded to the women, with a swift hand I noticed Karin had a snowball. It looks like she had different plans up her coat, when she fired the ball and hit Toushiro square in the head I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold back my laughter.

Toushiro glared at Karin as he slid off the roof and onto Ichigos window " It's on!" he exclaimed to her, when he slid off the roof the snow shifted and was coming down. " ISSHINNNN!" I blinked at the snow pile on top of Masaki, poor Isshin was going to get the blame for something Toushiro caused. I looked over at Ichigo as he watched his father fumble with words as he tried to explain what happen, but his mother wasn't so happy and kept throwing snow at her husband. I laughed softly and felt Ichigo shake also, his hold lossened and I was free. As I slid down his shoulder I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" You are one sneaky women, Kuchiki" he smiled, I giggled softly and leaned forward to his lips " You haven't seen my best, Koursaki" I winked and looked behind him. The sight of Karin and Toushiro having a friendly snowball fight brought a smile to my face, when a squeal from Masaki was heard I noticed Isshin some how got off the floor and was throwing snow at her also.

I looked back at Ichigo with a smile on my lips, before leaning forward and capturing his soft lips with mine. He smiled into my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. This was my happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia's P.O.V.

I had that feeling. It wasn't that feeling where you think everything was going to stay completely perfect or like all your problems' were going away, trust me I would know if they were. I had that feeling were everything was going to get worse and quickly, I didn't know why but it was there and basically whispering in my ear. Maybe I was getting nervous or perhaps I thought it was to good to be true. I mean, this was the first time in a long time that I actually felt happy, usually I was sad and disappointed in myself like I screwed my whole life over. But this feeling of actually being happy with life was new.

I had only one person to thank because of it all, and that was Ichigo. I was actually smiling and laughing instead of sitting in a bath tub thinking about peace, my old life and Hisana. I felt free here. I laughed brightly at Ichigo as Ichi, the two had decided to hang up the misletoe right in the stairway. " Uh oh! You two are under the misletoe" Isshin cheered to his son, I looked over at the white face of Ichigo and the not so impressed face of my dog.

" I am not kissing a dog" Ichigo scowled and walked over to the couch. After the lights were up and the snowball fight was won, of course the women won and the men cried like babies, everyone came inside and pitched in with the decorating of the inside of the house with Yuzu. There wasn't much to do considering she had the garlen down and the holly on the door. But being here with all the Koursaki's felt right and I felt like it was actually Christmas.

I smiled down at the hot chocolate in my hands as the steam swarmed my nose, this was Christmas and all was happy. " Rukia, when are you going to tell us the story on your-" Karin squealed at Toushiro arms that wrapped around her waist pulling her close, when his lips touched hers she blushed and melted into the touch. I thought it was adorable how they were around each other, they both seemed not to recongize the world around them and just knew the other was there. It was so cute to me.

Ichigo smiled at his sister and throw a marshmallow at the two " Get a room!" he teased, Toushiro smirked at his words and looked over at Karin. I knew that look since I met Toushiro that was the look of curiosity and not the good kind. Karin raised a brow over at her boyfriend and chuckled when he lifted her into his arms like a bride, I looked over at Ichigo who was laughing to himself " Where are you two going?" he asked as Toushiro walked towards the stairs.

" Easy getting a room" Toushiro called out as he ran up the stair. Ichigo looked furious at the time and I held him down with an arm " Leave them, they're old enough to do as they please" I growled at him, Ichigo sighed and wrapped an arm around me protectively. I leaned into his side and smiled softly as the warmth of his body overwhelmed me completely.

" What are you guys, now?" Yuzu asked, I perked up at her question and blushed slightly into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo looked over at his intrested parents and then to his curious sister " Ummm... well, we decided to break up with our current relationships and then after we're going to get together" I never saw it like that, we were setting two free and then doing what our hearts desired. What would Seanna and Renji think about this? Would they assume that we were cheating while dating them? Would they start spreading rumors that weren't even close to what I and Ichigo were doing? Again I had so many questions and no answer to them.

Masaki smiled brightly with her beauty shimmering in the colourful lights, I always knew were Karin and Yuzu got their beauty, charm and attiude half the time. She was such a gentle and loving women except when you got her angry then you better run like hell. " It seems like you two are together now, especailly with the kissing on the lawn earlier and I don't want to know what you were doing up in that bedroom earlier today. Tell us the trust" Masaki's voice was so soft and calmming to me, she has the same effect that Hisana did when I was younger.

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate I closed my eyes at the taste, the swirling chocolate, whip cream, cinnamon and the milk was delicious " It's complicated but... I am going to break up with Renji for the most part, for now I just want to see what is like to actually have a happy and good boyfriend by my side. It's been a rather long time since I had one and I wanted to feel what it was like again-" I had to stop talking, the pain was coming back to me and the reminder that Renji was probably at home waiting for me to return so he could beat me and then god knows what. I just wanted to feel loved again and not hated, it all took such a toll on me especially with the emotions.

" Do you think Renji loves you?" Isshin asked. No, how can you love someone when you beat them and treat you like garbage everyday like he did. What kind of love was that? I felt like a slave in his arms and simply wore out, I once loved him but that left once he started to order me around and be demanding. And what kind of man cheats on the one they love with their best friend's girlfriend and does it right in front of their face. Didn't they know it hurts to see and hurt more when you hear it from others? Not only did he hurt me physically but mentally too. Just by hearing Seanna call him 'baby' hurt and to think I actually loved that guy once. What was wrong with me?

I felt a tear dance down my cheek slowly as I thought of it all " I know Renji loved me but his love disappeared a long time ago, un-less his way of showing he loves me is by the way he hits me and orders me around... but I highly doubt that. Besides if he loves me then he wouldn't have slept with Seanna a practically announced right to me, while I was at work" I didn't want to talk about Renji because tomorrow I was going to ' break' his heart when I break up with him for Ichigo. I figured what would happen when I told him we are done, he'll probably yell and try to hit me and then put the piece together quickly. I was in for a lot tomorrow.

Ichigo noticed my pain and sorrow, with a squeeze of my shoulder he held me close " It's getting late, we better get to bed" he told them and raised from the couch with me. He knew I wasn't in the state to talk about this and worse think about what tomorrow will bring, the rath of Renji would be unleashed when I dump and leave him. I was in for a rude awaking or something like that.

Walking to the stairs Ichigo kissed my hair and then my lips as we passed the misletoe, I smiled at his lips and then pulled away to see the bright sparkle in his eyes. He seemed to happy to have me, it was like he was waiting for this for so long and now all his praise were being answered. I felt my heart flutter at the thought of him think or doing such a thing.

As we made it to the room I placed the hot chocolate on the desk and went under the covers of the bed. Ichigo smiled and took off his shirt before joining me, as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest he kissed my forehead " What's wrong?"

I kissed his lips softly and wrapped my legs around his " It's just-... I'm scared of what Renji will do to me"

" I won't let him hurt you Rukia. Never again will he lay another finger on you"

I sighed and closed my eyes at the time, Ichigo was so sure he could protect me from Renji and then save me from all harm but there was so much more then beatings I was afraid of. " I believe you will, okay Ichigo. I never doubt you for a second" I told, running my fingers through his orange hair I smiled and kissed his lips again for some reason I couldn't get enough of them " It just tomorrow when I break up with him I need to do it alone so, he doesn't feel embarrassed and get angry with me about it all" Renji was a guy and he had his pride to protect and honour strongly, the last thing I needed to do was kill his pride and then kill his ego with Ichigo. That would be harsh to the extreme.

Ichigo placed a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead " I know you want to protect him and his pride but, he could hurt you when you guys are alone" he whispered, that was a possibility he would get angry and hit me then possibly try to kill me while we were alone. But I needed to do this alone " Fine, but when you do it tell me and I'll give you ten minutes till I come looking for you" at least he understood.

I smiled and kissed him, our lips mingled and danced as our hand wrapped around each other. I felt his hands wrapped around my thighs pulling me closer to him, his thumbs drew soft circles on my skin and brushed away all the stress of the bruises. My hands rubbed up and down his perfectly crafted chest and then went around his shoulder getting me deeper into the kiss. Pulling away I felt his lips travel down my jaw and then to my chest were he stopped " I would love to continue but then I would be equal with Renji, trust me when we are together we will do that but we need to wait a bit" I whispered to him, I wanted to continue but I couldn't do to my relationship with Renji and his with Seanna. He nodded and held me close as our eyes fluttered shut for sleep " I love you" I told him.

A smile crossed his lips as he looked down at me " I love you too"

* * *

After breakfast and the long chat with Karin about my bruises and what was going to happen we all started our way to school. Toushiro and Karin were behind, I, Ichigo and Yuzu, seems the boy didn't want to go home last night and stayed over. I felt a squeeze in my hand from Ichigo as we rounded the corner to the school, he was trying to tell me everything was going to be alright. I smiled up at him and then felt his hand leave, I frowned slightly at the leak of his hand but couldn't do anything.

" Ichi!" was squealed in the yard and I looked up to see Seanna running over quickly with a smile. I smirked at her and the excitement, only if she knew Ichigo knew about her and Renji's little sleep over on Sunday and Saturday. When she hugged Ichigo I felt like clawing her eyes out but then I noticed he wasn't holding her back. Pulling away from the embrace she smile and looked into the glare he had for her " W-What's wrong, baby?" she asked, that wasn't the right question to ask. The better question to ask was : What wasn't wrong?

Ichigo shook his head and looked over at Toushiro and Karin, before Yuzu and I " Guy's give us a second" he told us and we all nodded before walking away. I heard whispered of people as they looked at my thighs, I managed to cover my arms with my jacket and school coat, thanks to make-up I didn't have bruises on my face and my lips was covered with lip stick that matched my lip color, my legs only had a slight bruising but it was still noticable enough to talk about. " Kuchiki-chan!" I heard and looked over to see Orhime with Rangiku. I smiled and walked over to the two quickly.

" Ohayo, Inoue-chan and Masamouto-chan" I smiled and looked at the two, then I noticed the rest of the group behind them. The tall figure of the muscular beast, tanned skin and brown shaggy hair of Chad. To the black short hair, pale skin and short form of Mizuro and then the shaggy brown hair of Keigo. " Ohayo, guys" I smiled and looked over the yard. I didn't see red hair or tattoo's anywhere which was refreshing to me.

When two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to someone, I knew it wasn't Ichigo because I didn't feel the tingle of his touch or the warm he had. I felt cold and dead at the touch " I missed you last night, Ruks" I shivered at the voice of Renji in my ear, looking over I didn't smile or blush but glare. I wasn't going to lead him to think I cared for him or liked his touch " Oh come on, babe. Would it kill you to smile?" now I caught on to the game, he was acting like he was the good boyfriend with the perfect personality and not the beating, cheating and demanding one he truly was.

" Would it kill you not to touch me" I growled and pulled out of his arms, he glared slightly and pulled me back in to his arms. I frowned at the dead feeling and looked over at Ichigo to see he and Seanna were having a heated argument. " Don't touch me!" I snapped, I pushed him away and glared deeply into his arms "Just don't Abrai-kun" Renji flinched slightly at the name and took a deep breath.

" Uh oh! Trouble in paradise" Keigo chuckled but was the only one, the others knew about Renji and his ways with me.

Renji glared and looked like he was ready to hit me " Abrai! Move!" was yelled at him from behind, I sighed in relief of the voice. Renji growled as he move for Tatsuki, I smiled at her long hair, brown orbs and features she was definitely my saviour now. " Ohayo, people!" she smiled and looked over my body, Tatsuki was one of the first to find out about I and Renji's troubles.

The group starting talk about the usual. Football, soccer, fights, homework, cooking, boys and break ups, everything looked so calm except for over with Ichigo he was red with anger I was waiting for an out burst or something. It was all in time. " Rukia, why do you have bruises on my thighs?" I looked over at Chad quickly and was silent.

" She slipped while getting out of the bath tub last night" Renji lied, only if he knew they didn't buy it and even immedately to the truth of the bruises.

" Well, be careful" Chad told me with a serious look in his eyes, he was a smart guy and I knew he figured it out.

" I will"

" GET IT THROUGH YOU SKULL! WE'RE DONE!" I flinched at the yell as the silence covered the yard, looking over I saw Seanna smirking at a rather angry Ichigo. I watched as he walked away from her and glared at the ground, when he was gone whispers started up " About time" Renji said, I snapped my eyes over at him as he smirked " I was waiting for them to break up" he stated, the alarm went in my head at his words. Screw kindness.

" What? So you can sleep with her, without guilt" I snapped, Renji glared at my voice and then clinched his fists. I would really like to see him hit me in front of people now. Let's see how many bruises they would give him in ten minutes " Are you saying I'm a cheater?" he seemed calm, was this a sick joke? I thought I made it clear as day that I accused him of cheating on me with Seanna, I'm pretty sure Ichi could figure that out without help.

" Yeah I am, but you I'm not going to travel on with the subject. I have a best friend to comfort" I looked back at the way Ichigo disappeared into, I didn't need to fight with Renji now. Ichigo needed me to be there for him now.

" You really are his little bitch" Renji snickered, I snapped my violet eyes at him and rolled them.

" I would like to talk with you on the roof top, at the end of lunch Abrai" I told him and walked off, hopefully on the roof would be the last time I talk to him. Looking around I didn't see orange at all, where was Ichigo? Then it hit me, the one place Ichigo loved to sneak up on me at. I ran into the school and passed several students as they talked, when I passed the boy's washroom two arms wrapped around me and pulled me inside.

I smiled at the warm feel of the person and the tingling sensation of the touch, when the door closed I wrapped my arms around Ichigo's neck and smiled " I figured you'd be in here" I whispered softly and looked around the area. There was no one around which was usual for the bathroom, it seem like all the guys in the school had steel bladders and could hold in their liquids well. " Are you okay?" I asked him, I ran my fingers through his hair and laid my head on his chest.

" Yeah, I'm relieved actually. I finally broke up with her and the better part is..." I looked up at him softly and smiled " I can be with you" he whispered and kissed me. I closed my eyes as his tongue danced with mine, the shivers rolled down my spine in pleasure. His hands pulled my lips closer to his as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. I moaned at his taste and gasped slightly when my back touched the bathroom wall, pulling apart I smiled and kissed his lips softly " I honestly can't wait for you to break up with that bastard" he whispered in my ear, I nodded and wrapped my legs around him. I bit my bottom lip as I chuckled, leaning down I captured his lips with mine and closed the gap between us with my body. It felt so right in the moment. The fire started in my stomach and growled with a flame as we pulled away. " W-when.. are you.. going-"

" At the... end of lunch... on the roof" I panted like Ichigo, our breaths were taken away with the passion. When the bell rang I dropped my legs from his waist and landed on the ground. I kissed him quickly before exiting the washroom for class. Ichigo soon joined me in the hallway as I placed my jacket on the hook and then went into class with him behind me.

I went and sat in my usual seat while Ichigo sat in front of me, then behind me was Renji who was glaring at my back. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love them all! Well here is the chapter you guys were waiting for!**

**WARNING: MAYJOR SHOCK! AND VIOLENCE! **

**I don't own Bleach, trust me if I did Rukia would rule hell and Ichigo would be her husband!**

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

I didn't know why but I was worried, maybe it was because Renji and I were going to talk alone. Or maybe it was because I was afraid he would hit me, when I break up with him. Either way I was worried or scared. A shiver went down my spine when Ichigo looked over at me with a smile. Why and how did the gods make such a perfect guy? I blushed at the smile as I turned away to look out the window. I needed to be positive, if I were positive then only good things would come from it, right.

" Kuchiki-san!" I flinched at the voice and looked forward to see sensi, she looked rather mad at the fact I wasn't paying attention to the lesson " Sorry did I interrupt your day dreaming?" her voice was harsh, I sunk into my chair and shook my head in protest " Well good! Now why don't you come and answer this question" I glared at her slightly, walking to the chalkboard I looked at Ichigo who quickly tucked a tiny piece of paper in my jacket pocket. Thank God I have him to save me here. Looking at the board I gulped slightly at the question: 2( 6y + 7x) - 3(9x-5y) Simplify. Man of all things in the world it had to be this. I growled slightly and took the chalk in hand before quickly grabbed the paper from my pocket.

Looking at Ichigo writing I copied it on the board, I seemed to understand the steps: 1) 12y+14x - 27x -15y, so far so good. The sound of sensi tapping her foot on the ground echoed my ear, thanks to her I started to get nervous. But I needed to focus on the question and not her foot, I moved to step two : -3y - (-13x), I stepped away from the board and placed the chalk down before going back to my seat. I smiled at Ichigo as I walked by with a wink to him, but that wasn't such a good idea since Renji saw it all and cracked his knuckle to scared Ichigo. But that didn't work so great cause Ichigo snapped a nasty glared at him and then went back to the lesson.

I sighed and looked down at my book to see my I-Phone light up for a text message. I raised a brow at the screen _'Ichigo'_ it flashed and I swiped the screen to see the text message. _' Meet me in the washroom in ten minutes' _I bit my bottom lip and looked up to see Ichigo's back, all I wanted to do was run my hands down his muscles and kiss him as much as possible. When he raised his hand I blushed to myself " Yes. Koursaki-kun"

" May I use the washroom?" he asked, sensi nodded and he stood from his seat. As he walked past the class I listened to the several girls sighing at his body, usually I would judge them and think they were completely out of their minds but I couldn't because I love him. What could I say, Ichigo was my best friend, my saviour, love and hopefully if the break-up goes well my future. I looked over at sensi as she crossed her arms over her chest at the girls, I noticed they were all looking at the door Ichigo left trough. " You have to be joking" I mumbled to myself, was he that wonderful? Of course, but at the same time I was the only one to kiss and hold him. Mentally I stuck my tongue out at the other girls and chanted ' He's mine', with a growl I recognized my childish thoughts and how I shouldn't be like that.

Sensi growled at the class and all the girl who were still staring at the door " HOW ABOUT WHEN KOURSAKI-SAN COMES BACK, HE TEACHES YOU!" I blinked at her out burst, usually she would snap the girls back into order and then go on with the lesson. Perhaps she was PMSing or something, I heard the guys snicker at her words and then looked at the girl who were day dreaming about Ichigo. I raised my hand this was the better then never.

" What Kuchiki?" sensi sighed, I smiled softly and looked at the girls who were still in dream land " I need to use the washroom" I pretended to really need to go, if I was getting out to see Ichigo I needed to look real to her. Sensi sighed and nodded, as quickly as possible I ran out of the room and down the hallway. I stopped running as I passed the boys washroom " Ichigo?" I whispered down the hallway, when no one answered I sighed. Where was he?

" Looking for me?" I jumped at his voice and looked up to see him behind the corner, of all times he decides to switch up his hiding place he does it now. I walked over and punched his arm quickly "Baka" I hissed in anger, who does he think he is?

He smiled as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him " If I'm such a baka then how did I save with that question?" the smirk on his lips proved he was being cocky, I rolled my violet eyes as I leaned away from him slightly " Don't be cocky Ichigo" I warned as my fingers played with his buttons, he chuckled softly and kissed my forehead softly, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck before smiling.

Ichigo sighed as he laid his forehead on mine " Are you okay?" I gave him a puzzled look, what was talking about I was more than happy now " Back in class you seemed tense" I blinked at his words slightly, he actually noticed I was worried about something back in class. Man, was he good at this. I smiled as I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, he caught on and captured my lips with his. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips mingled with mine and the tingle started in my body, pulling away slightly I bit his bottom lip slighty then brought my lips to his again. I noticed the fire in his touch grow slightly as the tingling began to grow in my stomach which was new but comforting at the same time, one of his hand cupped my cheek softly as our lips continued. We didn't need to add our tongue or anything because it was heated enough.

Pulling away I pouted softly at the leak of warmth from his lips and the wonderful tingle I got " We better get back to class" he whispered near my lips, I groaned and played with his shirt collar with my finger " They can wait" I snapped softly, crushing his lips on mine I felt his smirk on my lips. I chuckled softly as his hands lowered from my waist and touched my bruised thighs, I got the hint and pulled away " Fine, besides we only have 15 minutes left" I smiled and began to walk away, Ichigo followed me quickly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

" You ready for Renji?" he asked, I looked over and throw my head back slightly.

" I just forgot. That was what I was so worried about back in class, the whole time I felt his eyes on my back. I was awkward"

" It'll be over soon enough"

" You say it like it's easy, you and Seanna got it done and over with, like it was nothing but activity"

" Not true. She was acting like she had no idea what I was talking about-"

" You mean she was trying to play innocent and not guilty, I hope you know that's what she usually does when it comes to everything"

" I figured that out a long time ago. Do you have any idea what it is like to talk to a fake person, especially when you know better"

" You did date her for how long?"

" A little to long, besides it was easy to break-up with her and then walk away. Even though she acted like we were still together when I left"

" Yeah, I know I saw her little smirk"

" She'll get the hint soon" he told me, I nodded in agreel as we entered the classroom. Sensi raised her hand at I and Ichigo then looked at the girl, I had no idea whar she was doing but I had a weird feeling it was going to be something twisted. " Ummm... Sensi-san?" rolling my eyes at Ichigo's cluelessness, I felt a dreading feeling wrap around me. Snapping my eyes around the classroom I caught the eyes of Renji and shivered slightly, he didn't look so happy to see me at the time. Was he catching on?

" Koursaki-kun and Kuchiki-san please sit at the front with me" she ordered and pulled up two chair for the both of us, why was I involved? Looking over at Ichigo he shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the teachers desk like it was natural. I heard gasps of 'awe' from the girls and sat down next to him in a separate chair, looking over the class my eyes kept wondering to Renji who was now glaring at Ichigo. " Good! Now I have all the class attention on the front!" Looking over at sensi quickly I shook my head, no one was staring at me. " With you and Koursaki-kun up at the front they all look up here" sensi whispered, I turned see eyes on me slightly and blushed nervously before sliding in my chair.

I hated having all eyes on me, it made me uncomfortable and special when I was completely fine with being equal with people. When the bell rang I practically sprinted out of class to my bag, I grabbed my lunch. " Rukia-san, wasn't that weird" I looked over to see Tatsuki with her lunch and nodded " I mean ya' Ichigo is good looking but a complete brut sometimes" I smiled at her point of view, Tatsuki and Ichigo have known each other since kindergarten.

" Well he seems to pull every other girls eyes on him, he's kinda like the Orlando Bloom of Karkaura High" I comment, Tatsuki laughed at my comment as we walked towards the roof stair way.

" Don't let him know that though or else we'll be dealing with a cocky Koursaki"

" True... but why would I be up front with me?" no body looked at me in class, well for all I know. I didn't really care if they did or not because I only cared if Renji or Ichigo looked at me. Perhaps I blocked out all the other stares back then and now, if so then I was completely blind.

Tatsuki stopped with a dropped jaw " You're kidding right? I mean they look at you like your an angel" I scoffed slightly, me an angel. Their heads were in the clouds, I mean come on! I beat up Ichigo when he calls me 'Midget' then to top it off I fight Renji when needed, I'm just surprised I haven't been in a figth at all. " They're so off" I muttered to her.

Getting onto the roof I noticed Keigo, Chad, Orhime, Uryu, Mizuro, Karin, Toushiro and Rangiku were already there " Yo" I looked over at the voice to see Ichigo walking over and not far behind him was Renji. He always ate with us ever since we started dating, I used to think it was because he wanted to get to know my friends and then try to make them his too. But now I thought it w cliché and obsessive, since made me sit on his lap to show Ichigo and every guy in the group I was his.

I sat down next to Orhime quickly as Ichigo took the seat beside me before Renji did, thank god I was sure Renji would try to touch me. " Sooo! Karin-san, when are you going to tell us the news?" Rangiku perked up, looking over at Karin I noticed the blush on her and Toushiro's cheek. It had to involve both some how. "What news, Karin?" Ichigo asked with a harsh tone, I elbowed him in the side and sighed he will never change.

" We have to wait for Yuzu and Momo to get here" Toushiro seemed over joyed at the fact, okay now my attention was on them. What was so important that everyone needed to be here? When the door slammed shut from the roof I looked over to see Yuzu and Momo panted slightly " What the hell happened to you?" Karin asked her twin, I was wondering the same thing. Momo huffed as she fanned herself and the sweat drops disappeared from her forehead.

Yuzu flopped down besides Karin and Momo beside Toushiro " Those senior guys are such dogs... you know almost half of them asked Yuzu to the Mall ball on Christmas eve... we had to run here from our class on the second floor, not to even start about the Track team chasing after me" Momo explained, well they are beautiful. Momo and her long hair that curled slightly at the ends, her medium sized chest and short height like me she was eye candy. " Did you even see the soccer team tackle each other on the stair?" Momo looked over at Yuzu, who nodded slightly.

" I did, I hope none of them got hurt" I chuckled at her sweetness, even when being chased by boys she still had a heart of gold. " Did you pick anyone to accept?" she asked, I smirked at Momo and simply thought of all the broken-hearted guys she was going to leave crying. I was still surprised she and Toushiro were siblings considering she was older by one year. And Toushiro was 17 and so was Karin it was shocking how close everyone was born.

" O-Oh god no! I'm thinking between Hisagi from the football team or Izuru from the Chess club" Momo looked out in the distance at clouds and smiled, she snapped out of it when Toushiro slapped the back of her head " Oi! Shiro-nii" she hissed madly at her brother. Toushiro smirked at her as he held Karin close " Stop playing with hearts would you Momo" he chuckled softly. She rolled her eye at him and pouted " Why are you like that? I mean if you didn't snatch Karin-nee up and off-limits, the whole school would be drooling over her for a simple 'Hi'. Sometimes I wonder how the hell you even got her for a girlfriend in the seventh grade, your such a cold person sometimes. I swear that how you got your job as frosty the snowman at the mall" I snorted back a laughter and nearly choking on my juice at her words. Toushiro could be cold sometime but not so often with Karin around which was a good thing. " How about you Yuzu, did you pick anyone?"

Yuzu blushed slightly at the question " Uhmm... I think I'm going to accept Jinta from the basketball team or maybe that guy from the nurses office, I heard he works at the Drug Store"

" Okay then! Now let's get back to Karin and Toushiro" Rangiku cheered, the two seemed to tense up slightly at the announcement. Probably re-thinking their decision on telling everyone the news, now. Karin looked white as a ghost as she looked at Ichigo and then Yuzu, almost like she was looking for an escape route out of the area " Ummm... well...Ichi-nii can you make me a p-promise" she stuttered, Ichigo was puzzled at her stuttered. " Depends on what the promise is"

Karin gulped slightly as she looked at me and then him again " J-Just keep in mind that I am your sister a-and you must respect m-my decisions-"

" Spit it out, Karin!" Yuzu was getting impatient at the time. I noticed the same in Ichigo and held him down with a hand on his shoulder.

" I-I-...Uhhh... never mind" Karin said, I blinked at her and figured it was pretty important. Toushiro looked at her sharply and then to Ichigo, so I figured it involved the Strawberry. " Come on, own parents said we have to tell them" he whispered in her ear, I stood and sat behind Ichigo waiting for the news to be spoken and the idiot trying to kill someone. " Fine" Karin sighed " I'm pregnant" she told them, with those to words Ichigo was red. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and kept him down " Toushiro! You dirty pervert, you slept with my baby sister!" he roared trying to stand, thankfully Orhime, Rangiku and Chad were helping me hold him down.

" Don't worry Ichi-nii! I'm deal with both of them!" I blinked at the voice and looked up to see Yuzu hitting her sister over the head, Momo was doing the same with her brother but worse " AND YOU KEPT IT FROM ME!" Momo screamed at Toushiro, he didn't seem to care. " Ya' because you would've went and told mom and dad, before I even had a chance. Besides, they acted better then you are!" Momo stopped at the news, looking at her brother she sighed " How long have they known?" Toushiro stopped Yuzu quickly from hitting Karin " Actually Isshin-kun was the first to find out with Masaki-san, then mom and dad did about a month ago"

I released Ichigo and hugged him slightly before sitting down, he was calm and collected " So what are you guys going to do?" Renji asked, that was the nicest thing I heard him say today.

Karin didn't looked up at Ichigo or Yuzu as she spoke " Well , my parents agreed to help raise the child with us and I'll keep coming to school. When the baby is born I'll be off for a month then, I'll come back and while am at school mom's going to take care the baby. Everything is going to be okay. A-And Toushiro got a job offer at the toy store in the mall to become the CEO"

" CEO? What? Your 17" Uryu pipped up at the two. Toushiro nodded " Since I started High School I've been doing business courses at night, my first year I advanced to senior level and now I'm finishing University level along with College so I am qualified" Uryu was silent at the news and looked away for the boy. I felt like lighting the mode " Well, I call debts on being the God mother!" I called out, Ichigo chuckled at my out burst " And you better name it after me if it's a boy" Chad said, everyone was silent at his sudden words.

" Oh no! He's being name after is Uncle" Ichigo defended.

" No because it's going to be a girl! And she is going to named after her Anuts " Yuzu called out, at least they weren't angry any more.

* * *

At everyone was done and left the roof I and Renji were left on the roof. I leaned against the railing as he walked over with the evil look in his eyes " You think it's okay to run off! On me and never return!" he yelled, with a strong grip he grabbed my wrist and rattled my body. I gasped in pain of his hold and tear perked my eyes " You stupid, Bitch!" he exclaimed at me, I thought he wasn't going to hit me but I was wrong when his hand slapped me. I shouted in pain and fell to the ground, with a shaky hand I touched my cheek to feel blood and pain.

" Please, Renji! I just want to talk" I cried as he walked over, I expected a kick but he sat down beside me to listen "Fine, start!'' he hissed. The fear raised in my stomach as he glared down at me, I scooted back from him and started to talk " I love you, Renji. But that was a statement I could say with out my heart wanting to imploding almost a year ago. I-I have changed and you have changed. I think it's time to cut our ties and break up"

The anger in his eyes glowed as he stood " Do you really think I'm going to let you break up with me!" he roared, I whimpered softly as he kicked me in the stomach. The pain was unbearable, I heard cracking in my stomach as he kicked me harder " You are mine!" he growled, he grabbed my face roughly and made me look into his eyes.

" But, I don't love you anymore" I shouted, I pushed him back and he landed on the ground " I have fallen' in love with someone else, who doesn't hit me, order me around, rape me, cheat on me and then make me pay bills" I shouted at him, Renji stood and looked at me softly " Who is he?" he sounded so hurt and broken. I nearly felt sorry.

" Ichigo" I answered.

" Really! You choose that guy over me!" he yelled, I thought that Renji was being his old self but I learned different when he punched me in the cheek. I screamed and fell to the ground, looking up slightly I saw him over me with his fist. This is what I feared the most. " If I can't have you then, he won't either"

After that everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had a huge essay to do and tones of homework. **

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers and readers! I love your responses!**

**Warning: Violence **

**Since I missed yesterday I will update twice tomorrow!**

**I don't own bleach**

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

My world was upside down at the time. Everything seemed so slow in the snowy forest I was in. The sparkling ground, glistening tree's covered in the white blank of snow, large rocks that stood with pride. It was my heaven " Rukia" I heard, snapping my violet eyes towards the voice I felt tears perk my eyes. The some-what tall structure, long raven locks that blew in the winter breeze, grey eyes that were so warm, pale skin that could blend into the snow upon the ground. A smile crossed her rose petal life as she walked over. Her long silky white dress swayed in her movement as she walked towards me. My heart quickened in joy when she touched my cheek with her warm palm " My little Rukia. Look how beautiful you have become. You look just like mom did when she was younger" Hisana spoke, I smiled at her warm motherly voice.

" Hisana" I whispered, I pulled her into a tight hug and buried my face into her shoulder. Tears danced down my cheeks as I held her. I haven't seen her for years and now I was holding her close. Was this a dream? " I thought you were gone, forever" I sniffed, pulling away from the embrace I looked at Hisana's bright smile as she looked at me.

With a soft hand she touched my shoulder " Rukia, I am gone but not forever. I will be in your and Byakua's hearts forever. The reason why I am here is because you're not doing so well in the living world-"

" What are you talking about?" I didn't know what she was talking about, I thought I was doing good in life. I mean I was breathing, living, going to school, working and loving someone, so wasn't that good or was it bad?

Hisana sighed as she looked down at the snow " Why do you let him hit you? You're my baby sister and I alway told you to fight back and never surrender to anyone even a man. But yet here you are un-conceisse and being beaten while your not fully there. This place isn't a dream but a cross way between living and dying. If this Renji guy keeps beating you then you will die and if you fight back you'll live" I was going to die if Renji continued?

Running my fingers through my locks I gawked in silence, what was I doing?I wanted to live and be happy with life not die because of a abussive boyfriend, I was so much better then that. " Why are you here then?" I managed to ask her, if Hisana was die then why was she in the half pathway. She was already down one and not coming back to the world, but why was she here now?

Hisana shifted her hand across a tree branch and the snow slowly fall to the ground " I'm here to make sure you know what you'll miss if you go down the path of death" her voice was so serious, never have I heard her so serious this was a first to me. With a quick hand she grabbed my wrist and pulled my roughly into the falling snow.

Everything around me was dark and the only source of light was from a window in front of me. I was silent as I walked over and pressed against the glass.

In the house was a large tree that was covered in lights, the light was from a fireplace in the living room. On the couch sat a women with long raven locks that swam over the fabric, her pale skin glowed as she looked over at the fire then to the stairs, her grey eyes shinned as she heard a squeal come from the stairs " I'm guessing she's up" was heard from Hisana, I didn't look over at her but kept my eyes on the image inside.

" Ah! Mommy, Santa came!" was screamed, looking over I saw a little girl with bright greys and long white hair that reached down to her butt. She ran down the stairs with her pink night gown flow as she ran " Look at all the presents!" she screamed, I smiled as she danced in circles " Where's daddy and Uncle Ichigo?" she asked quickly, did she just say Uncle Ichigo?

" Daddy's in the kitchen and Uncle Ichigo is over at his house, remember sweetie" the women smiled at the little girl.

" W-Wait a minute! White hair, grey eyes and tanned skin... this is-" I was started to put the pieces together.

" This is Umi Histuagya, the daughter of Toushiro and Karin Histuagaya. She's three years old" Hisana intrupted me, she smiled at the little girl as she quickly sat down near the tree " She was born when Karin and Toushiro were 18 years old, but let me tell you now they loved all of it. It shocked me when I saw how Toushiro helped so much with his daughter and Karin was equal with him. Now his CEO of Teasure Toys all around the country. Once he took hold of the company all the stores boomed with money, so they expanding. With the extra and sudden boom he bought Karin a ring to marry her with. Isn't that sweet" I smiled at the image, when Toushiro walked out with a tray of cookie and milk my heart screamed with joy.

" Daddy, did Santa get me my one big gift?" Umi asked, looking up at her father she smiled brightly.

" Now what would that be, Umi?" Toushiro asked, he looked over at Karin as she smiled to herself.

" I wanted a baby brother" Umi pouted, looking down at her presence she frowned " If he isn't in one of them, then I am not opening them" she told them.

Karin chuckled softly at her daughter as she stood from the couch, bending down she looked at Umi in her grey eyes " Your little brother isn't inside a box" she told Umi, tears rolled down the little cheeks of the girl. With a hand Karin placed Umi's on her stomach " He's in here". Umi squealed in joy as she looked at her father " But he won't be out until 7 month, Umi"

I smiled at the three when Hisana touched my shoulder " We're done here, now to the next" I frowned at the news, Hisana spun me around and the snow covered up. " So far you seen Karin and Toushiro, now let's go see Byakua" Hisana smiled, I flinched at her voice and looked over to see the joy in her eyes. She seemed so happy to see nii-sama and what his life was like.

I screamed when I fall on hard wood floors of the house, rubbing my knee's I winced in pain. " Papa!" was yelled, forgetting the pain in my knee's I looked over at the name. Brother has a child? Since when? I raised a brow at the little boy in my brothers arms, his raven hair and pale skin glowed brightly as he laughed " That's Rio Kuchiki, his adorable. And he's only one" Hisana squealed as she walked over two the two boys.

Looking around for the mother I sighed at the Christmas in the room. Who was the mother of Rio? I heard talking from the stairs and looked over to see the shadow of a women on the wall, a image of a toddle burned my eyes from the shadow and I looked over at brother with Rio " They have two?" I asked Hisana, my sister nodded as she touched Rio's head softly " I-I still can't believe you are happy about this?"

Hisana looked over at me with harsh eyes and frowned slightly " I love Byakua but I passed and he was left alone. Remeber what they say: If you love something left it go, well my dear sister I let him go and he found her" She smiled, I followed her finger to see a women with long black longs, brown warm eyes holding a little boy " This my dear is something called moving on. The little boys name is Tomo, he is 1 and a half. His mother you are very familiar with, that's your friend Tatsuki" I froze at the name and looked at Tatsuki oddly, how the hell did she meet brother? Let alone do all this?

" T-Tatsuki?" I stuttered, looking over at Hisana I blinked " How did they meet?"

" The mall ball, you know the one next Saturday. She went alone and Byakua was there since his company funds the child food bank there" Hisana was is ' awe' for the two boys, I was still shocked at the time. " I would like to stay but I have two more people to visit" with a snap of her fingers we were gone and inside an apartment building, I followed Hisana to a door. She walked through and pulled me along, I blinked at the apartment and the lack of decorations. " Your friend Orhime lives here, but she doesn't ever often since she got engaged to your friend with glasses... let's hope she is here"

I scoffed slightly at the description of Uryuu " He finally asked her after years of dating" I muttered, Hisana heard and punched my arm " Ow!" I shouted, she shot a glare at me and then chuckled " You have no room to judge, look how long it took you and Ichigo to confuse. Almost 4 years" I blushed at her words and looked around the apartment, when I had a let scream from the bedroom I ran over to see Orhime running out with a short flurry powder blue dress, her locks curled and a rather large ring on her finger " What the hell does Uryuu do for a living?" I spat out.

" He took over his fathers hospital" Hisana sang, she smiled as the busty women ran out the door " She's running late for Rangiku and her husband Gin's Christmas party"

" Rangiku is married?!" I yelled loudly.

" Of course, she met Gin when she was still in High-School and they were dating secretly because she didn't want to judge by her friends, about the fact she was dating a 20 year old man when she was 16"

" Oh" I wasn't shocked or anything, Rangiku never dated guys from school even though they throw themselves at her. Sometimes I wondered if she was secretly seeing someone or just wasn't interested in anyone. But to think we would judge her about dating a guy that was 4 years old was pretty shameful for us, to think I thought Rangiku was just happy to be single and thought we would be there for her all the time. Hisana took my hand and smiled " Come on, there one more" she smiled.

It didn't take only to get to the next house. We were inside the house, the room was yellow with a tiny crib with a brattle playing with bunnies and lions. In the far corner was a white lamp and a rocking chair were a large man with amber eyes and orange lock was " Ichigo" I gasped, covering my mouth I noticed the smile on his lips as he rocked the rocker back and forth. Walking over I placed a hand over my heart, it was so touching to see him like this with a child. His large hand brushed away a strained of orange from the babies face softly.

" How's it going?" was whispered from the door, I looked over to see long raven hair that was tied into a messy bun, pale skin and violet eyes. The women still had some baby fat on her stomach as she walked over to him " She's fast asleep" Ichigo whispered, I smiled softly as he looked down at the baby. " Did Ru wake up at all?" she whispered, I blinked and looked down into the crib to see orange tiny locks and violet eyes looking up at me.

Hisana smiled as the baby moaned softly and started to cry. The women ran over and began to tend to the child " Twin. My little sister had twins" Hisana squealed, that was me. " And they were born only a day ago, on Christmas Eve" she squealed, I bit my bottom lip and touched little orange hair on Ru. She looked so much like Ichigo but femine, her violet eyes were so bright as she looked into my eyes " Ru and Hisana" my sister gasped, she was so happy about it all.

" H-Hisana, I'm ready to chose" I wiped away some tears from my eyes, Hisana smiled and hugged me softly as the room disappeared from our eyes. As my feet touched the snow I smiled at the pathway I was going to take and looked back at Hisana " I'll miss you" I told her. " I'll miss you too" Hisana cried, I began to walk forward into the light.

* * *

My violet eyes snapped open as I felt Renji kick my stomach, a growl left my throat as I grabbed his foot and pulled it from under him. I glared as his body fell to the ground and he yelped in pain. Pay back was going to be a bitch.

I straddled his waist and raised my fist in the air, with all my force I punched him in the nose. A yelp of pain left his lips as his hands cupped his bleeding nose in pain, a smile crept onto my lips as my fist contacted with his cheek over and over. " Don't you ever touch me again!" I screamed at him, the flash of anger covered my eyes as he laid there crumbling in pain from my fist.

" I am Rukia friggen Kuchiki! Not your maid, servant, rape doll or punching bag!" I yelled, I stood as I panted heavily. Looking down at the disgusting excuse for a man under me I raised my foot and delievered a body blow. Renji grunted in pain as his ribs crack with my on going kicks " Bitch!" he cried.

I wasn't going to let that slid. I let so much slid away before but not now, he was going to pay for what he has done to me and I was going to enjoy every second of his pain. " I'll show you a bitch!" I snapped, raising my foot again for a blow I grinned to myself. Renji scream in pain as my foot connected with his 'treasure'. Pulling him to my face by his collar I growled " We are over! And if you as much urged a damn word to me or just look at me, I will find you and hunt you down myself Abrai!" I yelled, Renji's eyes reflected fear as I released him roughly.

I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulder as I walked down the stairs to the hallway. I knew class was going on, so I headed to the room. Ichigo was probably worried about me too, since it had been more then 10 minutes. Opening the classroom door I smiled evil as the blood from my lips trailed into my mouth. I was happy, angry and excited all at once.

" KUCHIKI! W-What happened?" sensi was frantic, she touched my cheek and I winced in pain before slapping her away slightly. I smiled softly and looked into her glasses before speaking " Abrai-kun won't be in class for the rest of the day" I said cheerfully, I walked away and sat behind Ichigo who twisted in his seat to look at me. The sadness in his eyes squeezed my heart as I took his hand in mine " It's all over" I whispered.

It was all over. I wasn't going to be in fear of Renji hitting me, raping me or ordering me around, now I could have the one I wanted the most. The one my heart cried for every second of the day. I could have Ichigo and not worry.

As the rest of class went on, Renji nevered appeared he was probably still on the roof crying for his poor manhood that I pratically stomped on. Once in a while sensi looked over at me, she seemed worried for my wounds but brushed it off since I was still smiling and happier then ever. Today I was beaten, broke up with a monster and even better got a second chance to turn my life around for the better. I guess Christmas wishes do come the bell rang I watched all the students get out of their seats and go into the hallway leaving me and Ichigo alone with the sensi.

" Kuchiki, I demand you tell me who did this to you?" Sensi was serious, shivers ran down my spine as I moved my raven locks behind my ear before gathering my books in hand. Standing with Ichigo at my side I walked towards the women " Abrai Renji" I answered, walking out I left the women in shock of my words.

Packing my bag quickly I joined Ichigo's side before walking down the hallway, many students whispered about my conditions but I ignored. Looking down at Ichigo's hand I smiled and took it in mine, I felt his amber eyes look over at me and then a smile of warmth cover me from him. Lacing his fingers through mine I leaned into his side. Finally we could be together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeey guys! **

**First off guys! This fic will have fighting and romance. Also it will be ending on New Years so there is still chapters to come! For my reviewers I have thought of having another fight with Renji and a fight with Seanna, but that isn't for a while.**

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

After the fight with Renji and the break ups my brother called for me. He wanted me to stay at his house for a while, well until Saturday and after the Mall Ball. I didn't refuse since I hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. But the sad part was I didn't get to see Ichigo as often, the only way I could talk or see him was at school or through the phone. We made it a daily schedule that we would text each other and then call but I didn't feel like doing that at the moment. I just wanted to sit and looked out my window.

So far, this week had been packed with so many changes I just needed to step back and think for a bit. Today was Friday, I and Ichigo were going to go pick a tree for his family since Toushiro and Karin were in charge of getting the decorations from the basement. On Monday I and Ichigo broke up with Renji and Seanna, then on top of all that we found out that Karin was going to be a mother. So much was changing and so fast but the one thing that rattled my thoughts was the ' dream ' I had of Hisana while Renji was beating me on the roof. What I saw made me want to live on and never have life end but it was eventually going to come to an end, like everyone's but that wasn't the thing that was bothering me. It was that I didn't know if I was living my life to Hisana's exceptions. When she saw me so seemed so disappointed in what had become of me emotionally and mentally. I had become Renji's slave and punching bag, I thought it was only going to harm me but it seemed to hurt the one person I cared the most for, it hurt Hisana.

Squeezing my knee's closer to my small chest I sighed deeply and looked out at the large garden in the backyard of the Kuchiki house. Now I saw why Byakua didn't want me to leave the house, it was huge and you could simply get lonely inside the building within minutes. When no one was around you could only hear the silence of the maids and the dripping water from the taps, sometimes not even the water. It was a ghost land in the house but I didn't mind. It gave me silence to think about my life and what my next step was going to be. Perhaps my next step was figuring out what I wanted to be in the future or where I wanted to go. I don't know.

The gently snowflakes fell from the calm winter sky and onto the fountian of the backyard, when I was little and Hisana was still around she used to take me back there and spray me with the fountain water. But that was disappeared when she passed away. Byakua tried to comfort me but I pushed him away and went to myself, I regretted that the most. Byakua was a sweet man and a very kind hearted person but had the weight of the world on his shoulders, especailly with the Kuchiki clan whispering in his ear about what was important for the clan and how he should run it. To be completely honest I always thought the clan was filled with old men who had rusty polls up their asses, since they seemed to enjoy putting down Byakua and what he did for the clan.

" Rukia?" I slowly looked at the white door as the voice vibrated through, a knocking came and I smiled softly at the voice. Brother must have something in mind " You may come in brother" I told me, looking back out the window I looked at the dead garden. Hisana used to tend to it when she could but sometimes brother did.

I felt Byakua sit next to me and brush away my raven locks from my face and behind my ear. Looking over at him I was silent. Brother wasn't old and looked rather good looking to women which was obvious on how many women tried to get him, from the office. His long raven hair was gone and was cut more business like, the clips in his hair had disappeared and the cold look in his eyes were gone, and replaced with happiness and warmth " I'm sorry" I told him.

Byakua was a little taken back by my words " Why are you-"

" I left you here all alone because of my selfish purposes, that wasn't right on my part and you too were grieving for Hisana still. I left you here all alone to do it yourself for that I am sorry, I shouldn't have left you" I told him, he smiled and took my hand in his. The touch was comforting to me as he squeezed my hand slightly " Plus, I refused your comforting back then. When all you were doing was trying to help"

Byakua shrugged slightly as he looked at the falling snow " I understand why you left, I would have done the same if I were in your place" leaning into his shoulder I sighed softly " I came up here to tell you, that your dress for the ball tomorrow arrived and that Ichigo called to tell you that he will be here in ten minutes" I glared at him slightly and his devilish act.

" How long ago was this?" I asked, my eyes never left his as I glared into his grey orbs.

" Ten minutes ago" he chuckled, I growled and punched his arm softly before standing from my Chappy covered bed and heading to the walk in closet to get dressed. Once I got home today, I didn't change from my school uniform. Grabbing a pair of blue jeans and my forest green hoodie I quickly slid my school uniform off.

Walking out completely changed and glared at my brother who was still sitting on my bed snickering to himself about his evil plan, to make me look like a horrible girlfriend because I didn't pick up the phone when Ichigo called to tell me. I ran my brush through my raven locks and sprayed some of my perfume on my body before puling on my socks " You are one evil man sometimes nii-sama" I growled.

Byakua smirked at my words and turned his head quickly " You should have answered the phone, then I wouldn't have given you the message so late. Besides, your my little sister and I have rights to get you angry over the smallest of things" I rolled my violet eyes at him, standing I shook my head slightly at his thoughts and then heard a ring at the door. Byakua stood and bolted from my room causing me to chase after him quickly, I knew he was going to try and make my life a living hell now.

Jumping the last few steps of the stairs I looked over to see my brother and Ichigo in a deep conversation about something, which was usual for the two. Ichigo and brother got a long pretty well considering how Byakua and Renji behaved around each other. It lift the small weight from my heart when I heard the both of them burst out in laughter and then go back into the conversation. I snuck over to listen but I didn't want to be nosie to their bonding time.

" Rukia! Hurry up!" I growled at my brothers voice, stomping my feet slightly I glared at him as I pulled on my brown boots " Why didn't you tell me Karin was with child?" he asked me, I froze slightly and looked over at Ichigo slightly. Did he tell brother?

" M-Must have slipped my mind" I told him, pulling on my jacket quickly I walked over to Ichigo and looked at my brother " I'll be back soon" I told him, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek before exiting the house with Ichigo.

" DON'T IMPREGANT MY SISTER, ICHIGO!" I growled at the cruel joke my brother just yelled for the world to hear, climbing into Ichigo's truck I glared at the house where my brother was probably laughing his heart out like a idiot. When Ichigo started the truck and began to drive I looked at the road " How's Karin doing with her pregancy?" I asked, I never felt comfortable asking her myself but Ichigo seemed to be the one with all the answers.

He smiled as he took my hand in his and kissed my lips softly as we stopped at a stop sign " She's starting to feel the cramps more and the cravings. It's gross what she is eating, I caught her yesterday dipping chocolate in cheese" he twisted his face slightly at the memory, it was disgusting but it was something she couldn't control for the better. Being two month or less meant she was going to start doing that, and it was only going to get worse with time.

squeezing his hand slightly I looked over at him to see the smile on his face " What are you so happy about?" I asked him, never did I see Ichigo so happy. Usually he was scowling some-what grinning or a frown that was there for some reason. But his smile was something that could make my heart play jump rope because of how rare it was to see.

" I'm just happy everything is perfect" he told me, it was pretty perfect. I hadn't talked to Renji since I kicked his ass on the roof top, Seanna wasn't talking to Ichigo since we announce us being together and everyone was happy even Keigo. Life was wonderful for everyone.

" I know, life is wonderful. When are you going to the ball tomorrow?" I asked, I and Byakua were going to use a car service for the event and since it was a costume ball we had the best dresses and outfits, but we weren't going over the edge since there was going to be several rich people there with wives, daughters, fiancée's and grand daughters all of them were either a sponsor or own one of the businesses through their branches.

" I was going to go around 8 or 9, all depends on when Karin and Yuzu are ready since they both work at the mall" I nodded, as we pulled into a large area filled with Christmas tree's for sale I smiled and kissed his lips softly. Pulling away he smiled as he looked into my eyes " What must I look for when you arrive?" he whispered in my ear, I shivered softly in comfort before wrapping my arms around his neck.

" Look for the girl who stole your heart" I teased, I quickly got out of the truck and walked towards the rows and rows of tree's. Everyone was different in height and width but they all seemed to be perfect for someone out there some where. I squealed softly when arms wrapped around me and kisses went down my neck softly, craning my neck slightly I allowed more area to kiss. Ichigo's lips were so warm on my skin as he kiss, nibbed and sucked my pulse. I moaned slightly as he pulled away and took my hand in his. He could be a real pain with the way he could make me feel with a single touch.

He tugged my hand softly as we came to the large pine trees covered in falling snow " Look around and tell me which one you like" he told me, I nodded before we seprated for the hunt of the perfect Christmas tree.

Listening to the crunching of my boots on the snow I looked at the large trees and the beauty they held so well. I stopped walking when I noticed a really fat one, that when my ears picked up on someones foot steps. Turning around I looked for the person but didn't see anyone so I went back to looking at the tree trying to listen to the foot steps coming from someone. When I heard them once again, I looked over making sure I didn't make a noise and heard talking on a phone. I didn't move at the sound of the person because I knew who it was.

" Okay, I got Renji" was giggled and I quickly hid in the tree's, I didn't want her to see me. All my bruise some how healed quickly and my cuts weren't as bad as before. When Seanna walked back with her phone at her ear I watched in silence, she looked like she was looking for someone important. Or maybe Renji? I didn't move as she disappeared down another row of tree's. I released a deep breath that I didn't know I was hold and pressed my back against a tree.

What was so doing here? Why was she talking to Renji? Was he after me? Was she involved if he was? I shook my head of the constant questions and looked at the tree in front of me. The large branches that shimmered with pride and the tall height that towered over me like Ichigo, the straight top and the pefect shape. I smiled at the tree as the memory of Hisana and I getting a tree like this once, to me it was the perfect tree for Christmas.

I quickly got out of the tree's and walked off looking for Ichigo, when I spotted him looking at a tree I smiled and crept through the tree's. " Boo!" I shouted as I leaped at him, he was straddled slightly and touched his chest as he glared down at me " Your evil midget" he growled, I kicked him in the shin for the insult then looked at the small tree he was looking at " It's is a tiny tree Ichigo, last I recall you have a tall family" I spoke up, the tree wasn't something for the Koursaki's but for smaller people like the one's from ' Little People Big World'.

" But it's perfect for you" He snickered, I growled kicked him in the shin again causing him to hop around in pain. " I'm not short" I hissed, before walking towards the tree I found. Ichigo followed me and looked at the beast of a tree with a smile " It's perfect" he told me, I knew it was going to be perfect.

I waited for Ichigo in the truck as he paid and loaded up the tree. I looked around at the smiling people spreading holiday cheer and happiness of the Christmas season. When Seanna appeared walking towards her car and looking for someone still, I sunk down in my seat but kept an eye on her. She scanned the area with her eyes looking for someone and then she stepped forward when she noticed Ichigo's truck. The look in her eyes went from searching to sadness and anger, she must be angry with Ichigo because he broke up with her.

She walked over to the truck slowly and I watched in the side mirrors as she got closer and closer. When I heard Ichigo and the salesman near the truck I sighed in relieve and looked over to see Seanna also noticed, the look on her face was surprise and anger as she back away towards her car. Ichigo slid in and looked down at me oddly but I kept my eyes on Seanna. " Rukia what are you doing?" he asked me.

Not looking up at him I kept my eyes on her car, I watched as she buckled her seat belt and turned on the car " I'm watching Seanna" I answered him as Seanna reversed then drove away. Something was going on and I didn't like it?

Ichigo blinked at my sudden actions and started the car " Well that was weird" he commented, it was weird that Seanna was in the same place as us. Her and Renji were known for their lack of Christmas, why would she need a tree if they hate Christmas? That didn't add up right, then to add to the oddness she seemed to be thinking about something when she was coming closer to the truck. Was she going to do something to it? " Somethings going on, with her and Renji" I mumbled to myself as Ichigo drove.

Looking over at me he gazed my cheek with his hand and drew circles on my flesh, a soft blush covered my cheeks at his touch and causing me to look up into his amber orbs softly " I promise you that I won't let them touch you" he whispered to me, I smiled and snuggled into his side with happiness. He always knew what to say when I was worried or thinking to much.

Closing my eyes I inhaled his sweet and husky scent of my prince in shinning armour " I won't let anyone hurt you every again" he told me, I blushed again at his words and looked up into his eyes again. Leaning forward I captured his lips with mine and felt his hand slid to my neck softly, as our lips mingled I ran my fingers through his hair. When our tongues touched I gasped slightly and giggled into his lips, but then we were intrupted by a car horn.

Pulling away Ichigo went back to the road but I was close to his side " Thank you, Ichigo" I told him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey guys! I love the reviews and to what Renji and Seanna are up to, you'll have to wait and see! Tell me if in the next chapter if there should be a lemon or not cause I have no idea!**

**Warning: Fluff and lime( I think. It's not a lemon but it may lead to one, or not. Not sure)**

**I don't own bleach. Only if it's to dyes hair!**

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

The night was cold outside, the stars were out and bright as ever. The full moon shinned in the black sky as I looked out the bedroom window. My hand clenched my towel on my body as the water dripped down my shoulders from my hair. My eyes looked over to the white material that hung from my door from a hook, it was beautiful on the hook, however I hope it looks good on me.

I sighed softly and began to dry my hair with my extra towel, ruffling my locks quickly I closed my eyes. Tonight I had the Mall Ball and knowing my life I was probably going to run into some nobles or Seanna there, all depends. Placing the towel down on the floor I walked over to my make-up table were my blow dryer was awaiting me. Sitting down on the stool I looked at my reflection. My violet orbs that shinned bright with light, my completely healed pale skin that looked like the snow, rose petal lips that were supposed to feel like clouds and the damp raven locks that caked my face. My hand flipped the blow dryer on causing the beast to roar with hot air.

As the air blew my locks around I ran my brush through my locks and felt the water disappear. Placing the drier down as I brushed my dry locks softly, I noticed in the mirror that door was open. Turning in my seat I looked at the door to see one of the maid looking through " Please enter" I told, the door opened and the old women walked in with her grey hair in a bun and kind eyes on mine. " Is there something I can help you with?" I asked with a smile.

The women smiled softly and walked forward letting the door close " Kuchiki-san, I wanted to help you with your hair" I smiled at her offer and nodded before turning back in my stool. " That would be wonderful" I told her, when her soft finger touched my hair and began to brush my locks I closed my eyes.

" Kuchiki-"

" Please, call me Rukia. Kuchiki is to formal" I told her, she was a little taken back by my words and nodded softly.

" Rukia-san, are you going to be coming back tonight?" she asked, I didn't really think about that. Was I going back to Ichigo's house or staying here with brother. If I went back to Ichigo's then I would be closer to him but then brother would be all alone in this huge house. Yet again he is hardly, most of brothers time was spent at work and when he was here he was either annoying the crap out of me or relaxing. I sighed and rubbed my temples softly as I thought about it all.

Looking into the mirror I looked at the old women and how she started to curl my locks with my curling wond. I smiled at the kindness she had for me and probably everyone she knew. No one asked her to help me with my hair but yet she came and asked me if she could help which was a save for me because when it came to hair, I wasn't the best as the job and tonight I needed to look good for the ball. " I'm not sure if I will be coming home with brother, I figured I would visit him often but I am not sure yet" I bit my bottom lip softly and took a deep breath.

I felt the womans head softly on top of mine as she smiled softly " Well tonight will grant your choose" I blushed softly at her words, tonight was going to be a fun night for everyone. With the dancing, food, new people and the chance to feel like a princess or prince. I placed my hand on hers and squeezed it tightly in mine and smiled up at her, she was sweet and reminded me of Hisana.

" Okay! Now let's get this hair done, so you can go to the ball and be swipped off your feet by your prince charming!" I blushed at her excitement, she was some-what right or more like completely. Ichigo was going to be there and probably going to look handsome as very, we would probably dance night away and drink. Who knows were this night may go? I began to daze off thinking about Ichigo and how good he will look in a tux or suit.

" Alright, we're all done" my thoughts stopped as I heard the womans voice, looking into the mirror I smiled softly at my hair. The tousled curls on the side of my face, my hair tied into a bun and curls gently and my long strain of hair that usually got in my face, was braided and clips to the side. " T-Thank you" I gasped and gave her a hug, the maid smiled and hugged me tighter before releasing me from her hold.

" Your welcome" she told me, I smiled as I stood and walked toward the dress. I touched the material and felt the silky fabric and lace swirl around my finger tips, I carefully took the dress off the hanger and laid it on the bed. " Can you do my make-up please?" I asked her, the women nodded as I sat down and closed my eyes. I felt the light blush brush on my cheeks, then the eyeshadow placed on my lids. I loved to dress-up and looked pretty it made me feel special and it brought good memories of Hisana back to me. When I was little she used to do my hair and make-up then put me in one of her dressed, using her heels I would walk around like I was Cinderella.

When the make-up was done I got the dress on. The silk filled the curves of my body and made me look like a goddess, my breast area was covered in white lace that was stopped under the breast were it was cut. With the lace cut in the middle it allowed the fabric to sway in the breeze as I walked, on my shoulders the white silk drapped slightly. The dress went to the ground and trailed behind me as I walked. I smiled at my reflection and twirled slowly to see the fabric move with me " You look beautiful" the voice startled me and I placed my hand on my chest.

Looking over at my brother in the door way I tried to calm my heart down " Brother you scared me" I told him, a smirk covered his lips as he walked into the room. He nodded to the maid and gave her a ' Thank you' for helping me without need. He sat on my bed and looked at my body in the dress, I noticed the smile on his lips as he looked at my beauty " What?" I asked him, brother never really looked at me with a smile well when it came to appearance. I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. I gasped at the necklace in his hand. The silver chain shimmered in the light of the room, a small heart with vines engraved into the white gold and the large diamond in the middle warmed my heart.

Byakua frowned slightly at the necklace " T-This was your sisters.. I gave it to her when she married me. When she passed away she told me to keep it to remember her and give it to you once I am ready to move on" Byakua stood from the bed and walked towards me, placing the chain on my neck he smiled as it shimmered " And I think it is time to give it to you, Rukia" he told me, I felt his hands on my waist as he spun me towards the mirror. I felt tears perking my eyes softly but held them back for my make-ups sake " I need you to know that I will always love your sister and there is no one in the world that can replace the spot I have for her in my heart, but I think it's time to find someone who can teach me to love again like your sister did. It's time for me to move on"

I hugged him tightly and buried my face into his shoulder " I promise you that, you'll find her tonight" I told him, I remembered the image of him and Tatsuki with the two little boys and smiled softly. Now, I understood why Hisana was happy to see he moved on. Byakua tightened his hold on me then released me from the embrace, I smiled softly at him and touched the necklace on my neck " Thank you, nii-sama" I sniffed slightly and chuckled to myself " Great you got me all emotionally, how am I going to keep my make-up from messing up" I chuckled, I punched him slightly in the arm.

Byakua smiled and chuckled at my comment " It would be rather funny watching Ichigo kiss a goofy clown instead, a well put together girl" he chuckled and sat down on the bed again. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my heels from the closet " But it wouldn't make a difference since he still has a midget girlfriend" I glared at him for the comment on my height and nearly threw my heels at him. Keeping my composure I slipped on my white heels with lace on and glared at him still for calling me a midget. When I was petite.

Clipping in my diamond earrings I kept a glare on him " I may be short but at least I didn't wear stone clips in my hair" I teased, Byakua snorted slightly and shook his head "You looked like a cave man with those clips" I teased again, I gripped the white laced mask on the dresser and placed it on my face slightly. The maid came out with my wings that clipped onto the dress and fluffed the feathers slightly.

" Well don't you look heavenly" Byakua mumbled, I turned and looked at his outfit. The black tux with a silver tie and the silver mask in his pocket, I chuckled at the blankness of his costume and took his arm in my hold " Well don't you looked mysterious" I teased, he stood and allowed my arm through his. I looked back at the maid and smiled at her softly " Thank you" I whispered, the women handed me my small white purse and brushed my cheek softly. " Have a magically night, Rukia-san and Kuchiki-kun" she said.

Brother lead me down the stairs and to the car slowly trying not to have me fall and ruin my dress. Byakua opened the door for me and I got in with him following behind me quickly. I shivered at the warmth and smiled softly at my brother, to me he looked nervous for something " What are you worried about?" I asked, Byakua looked up at me with a slight blush that caught my attention quickly. What was going on with my brother?

Byakua sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair " I have this feeling" he told me, I scooted closer and leaned in to hear more " It's the same feeling I had when I and your sister ment. I felt all clammy and nervous for no reason, then when I saw her I was fine and normal which was odd-"

" Byakua it's called faith, everyone gets it a different way. Like look at Karin and Toushiro, they're happy their going to be parents but were just like you when they had to tell, everyone on the roof. Besides, if you didn't get that feeling then I would be positive that you are a working zombie" I told him, Byakua glared at me slightly for the end and punched my shoulder softly. I chuckled at the action and poked his side slightly causing him to yelp in surprise " Yup! Your a working zombie. Don't eat my brain?" I teased.

Byakua raised a brow and knocked on my skull slightly " There's no brain for me to eat in there" I gasped and slapped the back of his head quickly. " I have the highest grades in my classes, thank you very much" I snapped.

" You probably cheat off, Ichigo"

" Do not"

" Do too"

" Do not"

" Are we really doing this. Besides I'm the 'working zombie' I can smell brains and you my dear sister don't have any" Byakua crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me through the cover of his eye. " No brains" he coughed, I growled slightly and punched him quickly for pay back.

" No sense of smell" I coughed, Byakua chuckled at the way we were acting and looked out the window to see the large classical building with lights shinning on it. " We're here, my brainless sister" he teased as the car came to a stop, I sighed as he got out and helped me out quickly. I slapped his chest slightly for the comment and grabbed his mask from his pocket " I can't go in if I don't have a costume, ya' know"

I rolled my eyes and placed the silver mask on his face gently " There ya' go silver surfer" Byakua rolled his grey orbs and began to lead me to the building. The loud music echoed through the bricks as we reached the entrance. The man at the front desk asked for our names and Byakua answered.

My eyes roamed around the building with the statues, beautiful paintings on the roof and the red carpeted floor. It looked like a dream filled with old art that belonged in a museum. When Byakua walked me to the stairs I smiled at the passing worker and nobles " What do you mean I can't go down without a guest?!" I froze at the voice and looked over at Byakua who didn't noticed the voice or just didn't give mind to it. Looking over at the staircase I saw Tatsuki. She didn't look happy at the moment with the guard as she glared at the man.

I looked over at my brother and then to Tatsuki as she argued with the large man. She looked beautiful tonight with her long silver sparkling gown that trailed on the floor, her hair was down and curled, around her eyes was gems. It seemed like Orhime got her hands on Tatsuki since she had make-up on and jewelry on also. I blushed as I and my brother got closer to her. " What?! How is that fair!" she yelled in frustration.

" I'm sorry Miss, but only nobles can go down alone. Employee's must have a guest with them to go down" the man said, I smirked as Tatsuki growled. Walking towards her I tapped her shoulder causing her to turn around slowly, looking over at my brother who seemed to be admiring her I elbowed him in the side. " Oh, Rukia-chan! You look beautiful tonight" she smiled brightly at me, I chuckled and looked over at the guard.

" You too, Tatsuki" my brother cleared his throat slightly telling me to introduce and I rolled my eyes at him " Tatsuki, this is my brother Byakua Kuchiki. Byakua this is Tatsuki Arisawa, she goes to my school and works at the mall"

Tatsuki blushed as she bowed slightly " Pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sama" she smiled. Looking at my brother I noticed the blush on his cheeks and nudges him slightly causing him to smile " Pleasure is all mine, Arisawa-san" he said. Tatsuki chuckled at the formal addiute and shook her head " Please call me Tatsuki, I hate it when people are formal with me"

" So, what seems to be the problem here?" Byakua asked, I smiled at the fact he was still blushing softly as he spoke with her. It was quiet cute seeing my brother like this because of a women. especially one like Tatsuki who was loud and rough. Tatsuki turned and glared at the guard coldly " This bumbling baka, won't let me in because I don't have a guest and because I'm not noble" she growled, with her finger she tapped on the guards chest " Listen here buddy, I've worked all day, watched siblings and went through hell to get ready, now your telling me I can't go to a ball that I have worked to get too" her voice gave me chill and seemed to frighten the guard also.

I released Byakua's arm and looked at Tatsuki " Take my brother" I told her, she turned around quickly and went to protest but I raised my hand to stop her " He is noble and will get you into the ball along with V.I.P room's, besides he is a very good dancer" I winked at Byakua causing him to look away with a blush. " Just make sure he doesn't get stuck with to many nobles"

Tatsuki looked over at Byakua and chuckled softly " Don't worry Rukia, I'll make sure he gets tired out on the dance floor" she snickered, Byakua snapped his head towards her and raised a brow. " Don't you have a bedtime still?" he mocked, Tatsuki smirked at the joke and looked over at me quickly " I might have to beat him into proper manners for a noble boy"

" I am not a boy!"

" Well your acting like one right now"

" That's because you influence me to act in such a manner"

" God now you sound old!"

" How old do you think I am?!"

" 67"

" Excuse me!"

" What you need to change your adult diaper?"

" Your childish!"

" Thank you for stating the obvious, old man"

" I'm not old!"

" Okay, whatever floats your granny boat"

" I'm only 32"

" Yep your halfway to the oldie"

I watched the two snicker back and forth about childish way, I tried not to laugh but could help it and I allowed a tiny chuckle to be released. After the two finished they both chuckled and blushed sightly. I swear I saw sparks! When Tatsuki and Byakua went into the ball I smiled down at the necklace on my neck " That's too, cute" I whispered, looked over at the guard I sighed " I am noble. The clan is Kuchiki" I told him and he nodded for me to go. Walking towards the red curtain I looked for Tatsuki but never saw her, she was probably downstairs dancing with brother. Pulling through the red I came to the stairs, looking down I saw the dance floor filled with people dancing and many people on the sides talking. When I didn't see orange I frowned slightly, Ichigo wasn't there yet.

I walked down the stairs slowly when I noticed Toushiro in the back with someone in green, I walked over and noticed they were making-out which wasn't the greatest call, since he was dating Karin who was with his child. I stomped over to him and glared " What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted at him, Toushiro looked over at me and glared slightly before turning around to reveal Karin. My mouth formed an 'O' at the sight of her "Wow, Karin I didn't even recognize you" I said nervously, the blush on my cheeks thickened as I chuckled nervously in embrassement.

Karin chuckled at me slightly " Why thank you, Rukia. You looked beautiful tonight" she smiled with her red lips, I smiled at her kind words and started to play with my fingers slightly " You too look beautiful, Karin" I smiled, I shivered slightly at the glare I was getting from Toushiro because I stopped his make-out session " Don't glare at me! Besides, you shouldn't make-out here. The nobles will have you two kicked out and then fined for sexual displayment in public"

" How do you know this?" Toushiro asked as he snaked an arm around Karin waist pulled her closer to him. I rolled my eyes and looked to the bar to see my brother and Tatsuki laughing at least he was having a good time so far " I was fined and kicked out when I was 15. I got drunk and starting to make out with my guest. The fine was around 2,000 dollars" I grimaced at the memory and the horrible mistake I had that night with drinking.

Karin laughed at the fact and so did Toushiro " R-Rukia, I would have never saw that coming" she laughed, was I that much of a stick in the mud? Maybe I was hangout with Byakua to much? " If you're looking for Ichi-nii, he is in the bathroom. Apparently watching me eat all those crab cakes, made him feel sick" I nodded and started to walk towards the washroom.

I knocked on the door and then opened it to see the lights was on. Inside I saw the tiles and Ichigo sitting on the floor in his tux, I walked over and crouched down towards him " Ya' know sitting on the bathroom floor is horrible for a tux" Ichigo looked up with a smile and chuckled softly. I sighed and took one of his hands in mine " Come on, there's dancing I want to do" I told him, he stood and wrapped his arms around my waist. I chuckled as he kissed my neck softly and then spun me out then back into his arms quickly.

Laying my head on his chest, I smiled and listened to his heart beat " You're beautiful" he whispered in my ear, I blushed at his voice and kissed his lips softly. Pulling away I looked into his eyes as he smiled " Come on, let's go dance" he told me, before leading me to the door and towards the dance floor.

When we were on the dance floor I placed a hand into Ichigo's then one on his shoulder. I blushed when his large hand went to my waist and he began to lead me down the floor to the classical music. I never thought that Ichigo would be a dancer because at all the dances we have been to he didn't dance at all. But I wasn't going to ruin the moment.

* * *

After hours and hours of dancing I and Ichigo decided to leave the ball. We didn't see Karin or Toushiro around meaning they probably went to his house since, his parents were out of town and Momo was going out to Ururu's house for a sleepover with Yuzu. I also noticed Tatsuki and Byakua were gone which was weird because usually brother was one f the last to leave. For some reason while I and Ichigo were dancing I kept feeling like someone was watching which lead us to leave.

Now we were in his truck leaving the ball, I looked over at Ichigo and smiled softly. As the truck stopped I looked at the black Koursaki house and noised there was no car in the drive way " Where are your parents?" I asked, usually they were home and still up when it came to all their children being out.

" Dad had a doctors meeting in Tokyo and mom went with him" he answered as he got out of the truck, I followed him quickly and walked towards the empty house. When he opened the door I walked into and pulled him inside by his red tie. Tonight was going to be magical.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decide not to do a lemon! and thank you all for the amazing reviews! **

**Warning: nudity (not really) and talks of intercourse and violence**

**Song: My song for you by- Bridgit Mendler and Shane Harper**

**I don't own bleach!**

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

Snow shimmered in the shine of the large cold sun. Inside the room everything was dark with the curtains pulled and the door closed, it was so silent in the house as I just laid there under the sheets. My eyes were closed as I smiled to myself. Feeling the warm presence of Ichigo beside me I snuggled into his bare chest as my hand drew soft circle on his skin. Last night was simply one of the best nights of my life, and I am not saying this because of the ball or the fact I get to wake up to Ichigo. But because of what we did, it wasn't like the other times Renji forced me to have sex or raped me. It was willing for both sides and there was so much emotion in the actions everything was so soft and tender to me. It was nice.

Feeling a soft squeeze from Ichigo's strong arms, I looked up to see the peaceful looked on his handsome face. I could lay here forever and look at his face, he seemed like there was no horror in the world and that everything terrible just melts away. Laying my head on his chest I looked at the closed curtains and rubbed my hand over his muscular chest. Each bump of muscle was a new achievement and adventure to me. Hearing his strong heart beat in my ear I shivered slightly at the slow pace.

To think that he was my and is my best friend from when we were kids, to think that we met at a mall for a line to take a picture with Santa, to think he was there for everything in my life. Ichigo was always there. He was there when Hisana died, he was there when Renji and I started to date, he was there when I decide to leave Byakua's and move into I and Renji's own house... he was there for everything and never ran away like most people would if they had the chance to. With all honesty, Ichigo is and will always be my saviour of life.

" Good Morning" I whispered as his body began to stir around, I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. I felt his hands go into my messy hair and his strong arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer. Pulling away I smiled at his amber eyes and the smile on his lips.

" I could wake up every morning like this" he said, I smirked and trapped his hands to his sides quickly. Lacing my fingers through his I smiled down to him as my body pressed against his " Now, I think I'm dreaming" he smirked, I chuckled to myself and kissed his forehead softly before releasing his hands from my hold.

" So, you dream of me being naked. Your such a pervert, Ichigo!" I teased, rolling off his body I pulled the sheets off my body only to feel the cold air. Instantly I covered myself again and kept to the warmth, Ichigo's hands played with my raven locks as I inhaled his scent. The spicy, sweet, sweaty and comforting aroma filled my lung as I breathed in his scent.

Ichigo pulled me closer and kissed my cheek as he held me close " Ya' know we better get up, before my parents get back and come to see this" I tensed at his words and rolled out of bed onto the floor with a thud. I groaned at the hard floor and stood revealing my naked body, looking around the for my clothing. Knowing Byakua he was probably worried out of his mind and probably called me a hundred time last night to the morning.

Pulling on my undergarments quickly I sighed and grabbed Ichigo's shirt from the floor. I turned as I buttoned the shirt up and looked over at Ichigo as he watched me from the bed " I'm guessing, you need to get home to your brother" I smiled at his words and walked over to the bed, my hand gripped the sheets as I pulled them off letting Ichigo suffer with the cold " Evil Midget!" he hissed in a shiver, I smirked at him and sat down with his boxers in hand. Twirling the material around my finger I whistled slightly when he grabbed them.

" Get dress, sexy. You need to take me home!" Ichigo sighed and pulled me down into the bed again. Glaring at him slightly for the action I rolled my eyes " My brother is probably worried sick. We need to go" tapping his chest slightly I tried to get up but failed and fall onto his perfect a growl I got up and walked to the bedroom door, looking back at Ichigo I smiled softly " I'll make breakfast, while you get ready"

Closing the door to his room I entered the empty hallway of the house, the dark hall gave me the chills as I walked down the stairs and to the living room were the light shined through. My feet touched the wooden warm floor of the living room and I walked towards the laundry room were some of my clothes were from, when I stayed here for a while. Looking at the pile of clothing in the corner I grabbed my pair of jeans and pulled them on quickly keeping the shirt hung out of the jeans.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pan from the cubert, placing it on the oven I crunched my eyebrows together and looked around to see if there was someone around. It was odd, everywhere I went alone or was with Ichigo I felt like someone was watching me. And not the normal watching where someone looks at you then looks away, but a watching were someone was planning something that involved me. It wasn't the nicest feeling in the world but I shook it off and went back to breakfast. Opening the fridge I grabbed the eggs and bacon on the shelf.

Cracking the eggs quickly I placed them into the frying pan and stopped slightly as the feeling of someone watching me came back. Looking in the metals reflection I saw someone at the window looking at me, I screamed and fall to the floor as I looked at the window to see red hair. " ICHIGGGOOOOO!" I screamed as the brown eyes burned into my skin, I crawled against the floor as my heart quickened in speed. Where was he?

I stood with my shaky legs not leaving the persons eyes and looked over at the stairs filled with darkness. When the person went to the back door and try to open it I screamed for Ichigo again but louder as I recognized the person. The bold black tattoos, red bright hair and brown eyes of Renji " ICHIGGGGGOOOOO!" I screamed, when I heard his feet against the stair I felt tears rush from my eyes.

Renji seemed to notice and stopped " I will get you!" he yelled before running off.

I collapsed on the floor hysterical of what just happened, when Ichigo wrapped me in his arms I seemed to cry louder into his chest. Renji wasn't done with me, he still wanted me for his twisted thoughts and evil ways. Why can't I just be happy for once? Why must someone come and destroy me happiness in my life? Why couldn't I just be happy with Ichigo and keep it that way?

" Rukia, what's wrongs?" I tried to calm down but couldn't find the strength, Ichigo took my face in his hands and looked into my red, puffy orbs as tears soaked his flesh. " Rukia, tell me" he pleaded in his voice, I sniffed softly and grabbed him into my arms as I kept crying.

" H-He's... s-still a-after m-me" I cried into his chest, the fabric of his blue shirt was stained with my tears as he held me closer to him. He made me feel safe in his arms and laid his head on top of mine as I continued my crying. " H-He was at the window!" I cried into his chest, my tiny hands gripped his shirt tightly as I kept crying. I wanted to stop but couldn't, it was to hard. The fear I had and the horror were all to real for me to stop. Renji was probably planning something that involve him getting me back in his grasps. Was he going to hurt Ichigo? What if he was angry enough to kill Ichigo? Or me. What were we dealing with?

Ichigo crouched down to my height and began to wipe away my tears kissed my forehead softly " Rukia, please stop crying" I know he hates it when I cry like this, that was why I hated crying in the first place but it seemed to take over me lately. I found my breathes becoming gasps and hiccups of desperation as I looked over at the window where Renji was watching me through. What did he want from me? Why was he watching me? Who else was part of this? Was Seanna?

The memory of Seanna on the phone with Renji when we were looking for a Christmas tree, flashed into my mind and all reality flashed into my eyes " Ichigo, their out to get us" I said with a worried tone in my voice, Ichigo gave me a puzzled look and wiped away my tears again.

" Who was at the window?" he asked, I looked over at the window again and saw brown and red again. I leaped into Ichigo arms quickly and buried my face into his shirt as I began to shake like a purse dog. " Renji!" I yelled in fear, gripping him tighter as I shook harder and harder. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths and tried to think of happy things, like Chappy the rabbit and my dog Ichig- Where was Ichigo?! " WHERE'S ICHIGO?!" I yelled in a panic, I leaped from Ichigo's arms and began to look for the dog.

" Ichigo!" I called, when I didn't hear his dog tag clinging together I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I whistled for him but he never came to me. " Oh god" I gasped into my palm. Renji probably got Ichigo when I and Ichigo were sleeping or at the ball. My wonderful dog was probably with that monster of a human, being beaten and hurt. Ichigo walked over to me and grabbed me into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder " My parent's took him with them, since they figured no one was going to home to look after him" he whispered into my ear.

Pulling away slowly I looked into his eyes and played with his hair using my fingers. " Thank goodness" I felt the relieve wash over my body.

Ichigo walked over to the couch and laid me down softly, running his fingers through my hair he looked down at me with worried eyes " I won't let Renji take you away"he told me, I took his other hand in mine and kissed his palm softly. Putting my fingers through his I took a deep breath and reached up to his face with my other hand. When my flesh touched his I grinned softly and my grin turned into a smile at the warm touch. " I know you won't. But if he does I want you to stay safe and not go out and get yourself kilt" I told him.

Ichigo leaned forward and towered over me with his body " He won't get you at all. And if he does then I will come and get you because I will not let him hurt you" he growled,I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair softly " Let's not talk about it" I whispered to Ichigo, he nodded and stood from the couch. His amber eyes looked down at me before he went to the kitchen. I went after him quickly and kept making breakfast with the help of Ichigo.

I laughed when Ichigo looked over at the eggs and tried to flip them " Stop it, Baka!" I chuckled, his arms wrapped around me as I flipped the eggs over . When I felt my feet off the ground I squealed and looked down to see that I was lifted " Ichigo put me down" I laughed, when he tossed me softly and caught me in a dip I smiled. Placing my hands on his chest I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. As the kiss deepened I moaned slightly-

I hear church bells are ringing  
Carolers are singing harmony with me now  
You are looking so lovely (yeah)  
Even if the lights go out

I growled at my ringtone and Ichigo placed me down on the floor, walking over to my phone I was guessing it was Byakua calling to see where I was. Placing the phone to my ear I smiled over at Ichigo " Ohayo" I chuckled, when I heard ruffling on the other end I crunched my eye brows together trying to hear the caller.

" Listen here, you slut! Stay away from my man!" I blinked at the deep voice of the person, taking my phone away I looked at the screen to see _'Unknown Caller' _ I shrugged it off. I noticed Ichigo was looking at me oddly also and then mouthed ' Who is that?' I shrugged.

" I think you have the wrong number" I said, placing a hand on my hip I listened to the background to hear snow crunching.

" This is Rukia Kuchiki, correct?" I froze at the announce of my name, something wasn't right. I looked over at Ichigo and then to the windows and doors to see no one. Covering the speaker I looked at Ichigo with cautious eyes " Cover all the windows and lock all the doors" I whispered, he nodded and went to the task quickly. "Who is this and who is your man?" I asked, the house became dark as Ichigo blocked out the sun.

" I am your worse nightmare and that man you slept with is mine you whore!" I flinched at the sound of the deep voice, looking around the house I looked for anywhere someone could get in and noticed that there wasn't any way to get in besides Ichigo's bedroom window and Karin/ Yuzu's room. But all those windows were locked because of the winter, meaning we were safe. " Just stay away from him!"

When the line went dead I looked over at Ichigo with worry. Who was that? When my phone vibrated I looked down at the screen.

_519-216-7893_

_I'll be watching you..._

I ran over to Ichigo and showed him the text message, he shook his hand and grabbed the home phone " I'm going to call the cops, this is getting out of hand" he told me, I looked down at my phone to see the same number.

_ You can't hide from me Rukia Kuchiki_

After Ichigo got off the phone with the police we sat and ate breakfast together, apparently there was nothing the cops could do because there was no really proof of threat. I tried to relax but I couldn't, I kept thinking someone was watching me. Plus the text messages were burning my mind with mystery and worry, even Ichigo was on alert with everything. He too got a text from the number saying: I will have you.

" I think we shoulder go to my brothers house" I told him as I placed the dishes in the dish washer, Ichigo nodded and grabbed his truck keys. I run upstairs to grab my dress, heels and purse. The way to Ichigo's room was darker then usual, I had a creepy feeling as I opened the door slowly. Leaving it open I went to my things and grabbed them quickly, when I saw a shadow coming from the window behind the curtain I looked over to see a large male shadow. I didn't scream or panic, I just grabbed my things and slowly walked to the door trying not to catch the person attention.

Once I was out in the hallway I ran down to Ichigo and pulled on my heels quickly " We need to get out of here now" my voice dripped with panic, looking to the stairs I panted and then grabbed my jacket. I grabbed Ichigo's arm and rushed him out the door, he locked it quickly and we ran to the truck.

When inside I looked up at Ichigo's window to see that the person was got but their tracks in the snow were there still. Ichigo started the truck and headed toward my brothers house. On the way I explained what had happened in his bedroom , he didn't look angry at the fact but rather furious at the fact. When we were at my brothers house I looked over at him quickly " Ichigo, I want you to stay here with me" I was worried that someone was going to get into the house and hurt him or kill him while he was alone.

Ichigo took my hand in his and kissed it softly " I have to go get Yuzu and Karin from houses. Plus, if Karin got home before everyone and someone mistook her for you or me, they could attack her or scary her to much, and she would lose the baby" that was true, if Karin got to stressed out or hurt she did have a chance on loosing the baby. He kissed my lips softly and brushed my hair in my face behind my ear " Just stay safe, I can't lose you" he told me.

I sniffed softly and wiped tears away " I'll try" I whispered, leaning forward I cupped his cheek softly " I love you" I whispered.

" I love you too" he told me, gathering my things I got out of the truck and went to the house. I watched Ichigo leave and closed the door " I'm home" I called out, when I heard a loud yawn from the living room I walked over to greet whoever it was. I froze at the sight and dropped my clothing " T-Tatsuki?!" I stuttered, she blinked quickly and scratched the back of her head nervously. Looking down at her entire I gasped, she was in my brothers shirt and boxers. Now I see why he didn't call me last night, he was having a little fun sleepover of his own. " BYAKUA!" I roared, stomping passed the girl I stormed into the room.

Clothing was everywhere on the floor, his paperwork was on the floor and the room stunk of sweat and sex. I nearly gagged at the smell, looking over at the bed I saw my brother panting " Tatsuki! Come back!" he called out, I grabbed a book from his bookselve and wiped it at him quickly " What the hell, Ta-" when he looked at me he blushed slightly " Ahhh!Ummm... Rukia, why are you home? I-I thought you were staying over at Ichigo's for the day" I noticed the nervousness in his voice and shook my head.

I smirked at him and looked at the door to see Tatsuki who was blushing also " We were being watched in the morning and I decided to come home, but it seems like I should have stayed with him. Since you and Tatsuki decided to make your room a sex suna" I mocked, Byakua groaned into the mattress and used his hand to shuu me away " Just keep it down in here" I told them, walking out of the room I watched Tatsuki go back to the bed and I rolled my eyes. Now was the perfect time for pay back " GLADE TO SEE YOUR NOT GAY ANYMORE BYAKUA!" I called out.

" RUKIA!" I heard him yelled, I snickered to myself and run upstairs to my orange room of heaven. I grabbed some pyjama's and went to the washroom. I needed to shower, I smelt like sweat and intercourse.

Walking into the washroom I turned on the tap and began to strip down. Taking my clothing in hand I placed it in the laundry hammock.

I gasped slightly as I felt something sharp perice my skin and a inject something into my flesh, looking over I met a person in a black outfit and a sky mask. With a rag they covered my mouth causing my vision to blur quickly, my body began to sway. Closing my eyes I fell to the floor un-conicess.


	11. Chapter 11

* Hides behind Rukia from angry fans* Am sorry about the three days I didn't write but I had a major case of writers block for Midget Christmas! Plus I started working on a different fic on my computer which won't be out for a while!

Rukia: Yeah! I get to beat up people, a lot at that too! * sweat drops*

me: Ummm... one of them is your brother, you know

*Rukia gasps*: I can't defeat nii-sama that is a sin!

Ichigo: You may not be able to defeat with Shimigame powers, but you beat the crap out of him in boxing

me: GUYS REALLY?!

Rukia: I'm the fighting queen, eat it Strawberry!

me: Alright to midget christmas! Would you two stop!

I don't own bleach!

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

It's been three days since I was kidnapped by Renji and Seanna, I had to say that Renji was actually being kind to me and simply wanted to sort things out. Unlike Seanna who immediately thought I was always out to get her, they didn't hit me or starve me which was strange in my eyes but good at the same time. I figured Ichigo and my brother were out looking for me considering the phone in the house wouldn't stop ringing.

My violet eyes snapped towards the front door as it opened, when I saw red I smiled soft as Renji walked over. I didn't hate him for taking me even thought I didn't like the fact but, at the same time our relationship was being fixed with the friendly conversations we had now. He was finally acting like he Renji I first agreed to date in the first place.

He walked into the kitchen were I was tied down by ropes that burned my wrist slightly and sat down in front of me. His brown orbs seemed so distant as he looked at me and then to the ropes. Was he thinking of letting me go? " Rukia can I ask you something important?" I blinked at his words and leaned forward slightly before nodded " Why Ichigo?"

I frowned at the name. I missed him terribly all I wanted was to jump into his strong arms and kiss his wonderous lips till my lips wanted to fall off. Looking down at the ground I felt a tear run down my cheek, Ichigo was probably worried sick about me and where I was knowing him he was probably putting up flyers and barely sleeping. " Ichigo makes me feel special and loved, I mean he can just walk into the room and give me a smile and I would feel special. He never hurt me and was always there for me, he was and is my saviour from harm. I sorry if you think that I am being completely oblivious of what he does but my heart calls for him even now, Renji" using one of my hands I wiped away my tears and looked over to the door to see Seanna on her phone. I wanted to be free again? " Can you please let me go?" I pleaded, I wanted to leave this house and be with the one I loved the most.

" No! You're staying here until I say so!" Seanna yelled at me, I flinched at her tone and buried my face into my hands. Why wouldn't she let me go? What did I do to get her so angry?

" Renji, please" I whispered to him, my tears soaked my cheeks as he looked at me in silence. When he bowed his head and sighed softly I figure he wasn't going to release me anytime soon. " Please" I said louder to him, my voice dripped of pure desperation as he looked at me and then Seanna " Please!" I exclaimed, I noticed the barriers in his eyes crumbling down as he looked at me which meant I was getting some where " PLEASE, RENJI!" I cried, looking into his eyes I noticed his barriers were gone and it was just him.

" Seanna can we just let her go" he said to the women, he stood and looked over at the girl as she typed a text message " We're done with her! I mean, I got what I wanted and so did you... just let her go" his voice was soft as he pleaded to her, I didn't understand why he was acting like this all of a sudden. Honestly when I was brought here I was excepting that I was going to die with in 48 hours but I was completely wrong.

Seanna rolled her eyes and looked at me with cold eyes " No, she'll go and tell everyone that it was us. Do you want to be put in jail for kidnapping, Renji?"

" I swear I won't mutter a word to anyone! I promise! I swear on Chappy's life, please" I pleaded, I won't tell anyone that it was them who took me. I just wanted to be free of this and everything, I wanted it to be over.

" Fine, but if I hear one word that you told someone, I will find you and torture you" Seanna growled, I nodded in understandment and felt tears perk my eyes when Renji cut the rope. I didn't waste time and quickly stood from the floor, with all the strength in my body I ran to the door and out into the cold street. I didn't care if my feet or body were cold all that matter was that I was free.

Looking around the street I noticed the several people who looked at me like I was crazy because of my attire, as my breath blew in my face from the cold I felt a glitz in my heart as I looked at the snow at my bare feet. " I'm free" I whispered to myself, a smiled and felt my feet shuffle forward as the snow burned my bare flesh.

The first thing that came to my mind was Ichigo and how much I wanted to see him. My feet ran as fast as they could down the snow covered sidewalk, the shirt I took from him stuck to my body as I ran as fast as I could, I wanted and needed to see him. As I rounded the corner from the house and saw the traffic I didn't stop and wait I ran through the mess. Hearing the several drivers honk at me and the stupidity in my actions I smiled softly as I made it to the sidewalk.

I felt my feet burning from the cold as I ran, my lung clogged as I ran do to the cold I found it hard to breath, my body burned as the bare skin tingled in the cold. I turned another corner and ran into a man who seemed to be rather angry today " Watch it moron!" he yelled in the distance, I kept running down the sidewalks. Dodging people as I ran I looked at the different car I ran past and when I looked to my right I saw Karakura High school, it was so empty and dark inside which caused me to stop and stare at the building. A shiver went down my spine as I finally realized how cold it true was.

Shaking the cold I bolted down the sidewalk again and kept dodging the people until I was on a lone street. Looking down the lane I noticed Ichigo's black truck in the Koursaki drive way but his parents car was still absence.

Looking at the roof I smiled as the memories of the Christmas lights filled my mind, then I noticed that Ichigo was in his room pacing around the area. Squinting my eyes as I looked at the window I noticed he looked exhausted and starved so my prediction was right about, when he got the news of my disappearance. I sniffed slightly and scurried to the door, I slipped on some ice and went into a snow bank but got up quickly and went to the door.

When the door swung open and I met tired brown orbs eating a cookie I was silent. Karin gasped at the sights of me, she must have been worried for my well-being since the tears leaking from her eyes didn't stop. " R-Rukia" she stuttered, I shivered as she pulled me into a embrace. " Rukia" she cried into my shoulder. " Karin-chan?" I heard from the kitchen and then a set of foot steps walking over quickly to check on the pregnant girl.

I cried slightly when I saw Toushiro walk out with his wrinkled shirt on, his aqua eyes looked over Karin quickly causing a smile to cover his lips then he saw me. He seemed relieved at he sight " SHE'S MISSING! DAMMIT!" echoed through the house from upstairs. I released Karin and winced as I walked to the stair, I never noticed how much damage that run did to my feet on the way here.

Climbing the stairs I winced and whimpered for my feet softly, I stiffened as I made it to the door to hear the frantic yelling of Ichigo. He seemed so desperate and helpless as he yelled into the phone. My hand gripped the knob I closed my eyes and swung the door open to see the frantic teen as he yelled, the bags under his eyes weakened my heart, the pale look at his skin gave me the chills because he looked like a ghost, his orange locks were messy and distorted as he yelled. " Ichigo" I said, he snapped his head toward me and seemed to stop breathing at the sight of me.

He smiled as wrapped me into his arms quickly, gasped at his touch slightly and wrapped my arms around his body keeping me close to him. Burring my face into his neck I felt tears leave my eyes, I thought I was never going to see him again. His large hand mangled with my hair as the other was wrapped around my waist as he hugged me, I wrapped my legs around his waist quickly pulling him closer to me. Leaning back I looked into his watery eyes as he held me, I crushed my lips with his and kissed him deeply.

Our tongues battled as our hands managed to brush each others body. The tingling in my lips grow deeper as he roamed my mouth more, when my back touched a wall I gasped slightly and smiled down at him " I- I thought I lost you" he whispered, running my hands through his hair I allowed a tear to roll down my cheek as I looked at him. Ichigo looked broken, happy, loved and in a dream.

" You will never loss me" I whispered, with my words he kissed me again and took my hands in his. My hand touched the wall I was pressed against and our fingers laced through each others, I knew understood why I was always so desperate for his touch and lips. Maybe it was because it made me feel alive and awake, or maybe it was the constant message he sent me in every touch.

As his lips travel down my neck I smiled to myself as the heat raised in my stomach and began to burn with a passion.

" Ichigo" I said, he stopped and looked at me with a smile " I love you" I whispered into his ear.

He kissed my kiss softly and ran his fingers through my hair " I love you too, Midget" he snickered, I smiled at the name and blushed. Never would I have thought that I would miss the name Midget so much " Merry Christmas, Ichigo" I whispered.

" Merry Christmas" he whispered.

* * *

I know it was short but I thought it was worth it!

The next chapter will be the last and that is for New Years!

Merry Christmas y'all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeey guys, so this is the last chapter! And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and given the amazing comments! If anyone wants to know what I've been working on for end of Christmas break, I would like to announce that I will be starting up Silent Killer again and that the Change will be updated along with**** Someone elses War. **

**Dance Step is still being worked on but it takes a while because of my beta reader and the long content. When I finish of of the following stories I will be posting a new one call ' The love of the Fight' but that not for a while. **

**But for those who just want to finish this fic, heres to the chapter!**

**Warning: Fluff **

**I don't own bleach!**

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

I smiled at the tiny bump my hand rested on, Karin wasn't so happy at the moment though because she has cramps. I offered to make her something to eat but she snapped and began to cry, I was starting to feel bad for Toushiro since he had to put up with her ways all the time. He didn't complain but laughed half the time at her about the baby which either got him a punch in the face or a frantic emotional cry. Either way he was on the wrong end of the stick.

An arm wrapped around my waist causing me to look over and see orange hair and amber eyes that made me melt into a puddle. Leaning back I laid my head on Ichigo's chest and looked up at him softly, it was New Years Eve and everyone was waiting for the countdown.

Ever since I was taken by Renji and Seanna I have lived with my brother who was the biggest pain in the ass. All he did was stay in his room with Tatsuki, after two days I began to think they were dead in there but I found out differently when I heard the moaning again. immediately I left the house and went to Ichigo's to get away from the two love birds more like horn dogs. Luckily they put their act to a rest for tonight and came with my to the Koursaki house for the New Years Party, it turned out that everyone wanted to party in their pyjama's since we had to wait till twelve. I looked over at the sofa chair to see Renji and Seanna, yes they were here. After the I got back from my 'kidnapping' both I and Ichigo worked things out with them.

Renji explained to me why he treated me so badly. It was because he was stress out with school and while he was out he was trying to find a job but got reject every time, I didn't completely see why he beat me for such stupidity but I wasn't going to hold a grudge against him since it was the holidays. Turns out Seanna's parents were getting a divorce while she and Ichigo were dating, from all the stress she snapped and went a little crazy about everything.

When they took me I noticed that it wasn't a kidnapping but a few days to discuss things. Renji learnt that he needed to let me go and move on along when things don't go your way you need to calm down and, not take it out on others especially the one you live with. Thankfully Ichigo's cousin Kaien got I and Renji out of the lease on the house and it was being sold to people who could handle the stress of a house. Everything was coming together, finally.

" Karin, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked, not the greatest question to ask since the women or girl would cry or do something we weren't expecting.

Karin raised an eyebrow and shook her head " Nothing, I'm just having cramps" she yawned, from the looks of her she looked exhausted for some reason " And I'm tired" she yawned again. Yuzu smiled as she rubbed her sisters tiny bump "Stop it you'll make me fall asleep" Karin mumbled, a smirk covered Yuzu's lips as she rubbed the bump.

" Karin, if you're tired go to bed" Masaki ordered, Karin groaned at her mother and throw a pillow at the women sitting next to her father. " Watch it" Masaki hissed, I snickered to myself as Karin rolled her eyes at her mother. Things never change around here.

" I'm not tired" Karin snapped slightly, Toushiro pulled her close and kissed her cheek before whispering something in her ear. When Karin calmed down I began to wonder what he was whispering to her.

" Guys, it's 11: 50!" Tatsuki squealed, my brother pulled into him to keep her quiet. Shaking my head at the two as they kissed a grabbed a pillow from behind Ichigo.

" There are single people here! No rated M, matter!" I exclaimed, Byakua growled at me and grabbed the pillow while it came at him " Hmm... your reflexes have improved, probably because-"

" Rukia, if you insult me I will come after you" Byakua growled, that was to easy.

Ichigo covered my mouth quickly since last time I and my brother got into a little playful fight, I throw Ichigo into the middle and he got the beating for me " Don't even think about about" he whispered. I groaned at him and rolled my violet eyes, they were both kill joys.

When Ichigo released my mouth I took my chances " Byakua's gay!" I shouted, Ichigo groaned as my brother came at me. I jumped off the couch and went running up the stair only to be caught by Tatsuki " That's not fair, you had help!" I glared at my brother. He raised a brow at me and smirked " I have no idea what you're talking about" he said.

" And you said I have no brain!" I exclaimed, he chuckled softly " It's fact" he snickered.

" Please I have more brains then you have manhood, when I think about that's not something I should talk about... since it's so tiny"

" No it's not" he snapped.

" Lair"

" Your the lair"

" Your old age is stepping in"

" I'm not old!"

" Would've fooled me"

" Rukia!"

" Nii-sama!"

" Kid"

" Old man"

" Not old"

" Tatsuki thought you were 67 when she met you, so face it! You. Are. Old!" Byakua wasn't happy with my comment and glared at me.

" And look where she is now" Tatsuki stepped in, I looked up at the girl and then to my brother who was still glaring at me. " I wouldn't be surprised if you impregnated her" I mumbled, Tatsuki sighed and leaped over me to the floor. When I and my brother got into tiny fights it was hell.

Byakua ruffled my hair and pinched my nose " Your so tiny"

" Like your manhood" I snapped, I hated it when people made fun of my height. It wasn't a good thing if the girl towered over the guy, right? Plus I was told good things come in small packages, not that I'm small or that tall people aren't good. " And I'm fun sized!" I defeated.

Byakua growled slightly " You're incredible" he was frustrated with me which I understood.

" That's what Ichigo said" I looked over at Ichigo who was blushing, Isshin had a giant smile on his lips as he nudged his wife who chuckled to herself about something. I stood from the stairs and walked over to Ichigo before I sat on his lap, I shivered when he kissed my shoulder and then my neck slightly " Stop it" I swatted him away quickly. He didn't take no for an answer and continued to kiss my neck. I moaned slightly and pushed myself onto the ground so I wasn't tortured any longer.

Ichigo chuckled as I sat on the floor " Revenge, for the midget" he mumbled, I glared and punched his chest quickly " I'm not a midget!" I snapped.

" Guys the countdown!" Yuzu squealed, looking at the television I saw 10 flash on the screen. Ichigo wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer. " five, four, three, two, one" he whispered in my ear, I shivered at his voice and looked into his amber eyes. " Happy New Year" he whispered.

I smiled and looked at all the kissing couples then to him " Kiss me you Strawberry" he smiled and captured my lips with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulled him closer to my lips, when his tongue danced with mine I felt a tingling sensation got down my body. His touch was enough to send me off the edge. Pulling away I noticed a tickle in his amber eyes " What is you resolution?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed him quickly " I don't need one" I whispered.

" Why?"

" Because Santa Clause gave me everything I want for Christmas and there is nothing I want to imporve"

" What did he bring you?"

I blushed slightly " You"

Ichigo rested his forehead on mine and smiled softly " Then I got my gift I wished for years ago" he whispered.

" What?"

" A Christmas Midget"

I punched him hard causing him to wince in pain " I'm not a midget!"

**The End!**


End file.
